Go Ahead Kill Me
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Sasuke and Sakura are fighting alone and it comes to the point where Sasuke has the chance to kill her... Will he?
1. Go Ahead Kill Me!

_Update: EDITED_

**Hey hey! A new story here! lol it's a oneshot though... it just popped into my mind !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

The sound of metal clashing together was heard far off in the distance; the sound of rock breaking also heard every now and then. There was a fight going on right now. And between who? Two ex-team mates.

One was a girl.

The other a boy.

The girl was a kind, beautiful but short tempered young woman whom always loved the boy she was currently fighting. The boy was a cold, and distant, but handsome young man whom thirsted for power all his life to avenge his clan. They were like the Yin and the Yang.

Metal clashed together again.

"Give it up Sakura" The boy said apathetically.

She swung her kunai towards his face and he ducked just in time to avoid. The kunai sliced through his raven hair slightly, surprising him. He back flipped and stared at her almost emotionless, but she detected the shock in his onyx eyes.

She glared. "Never" She hissed at him.

He charged forward and thrust his katana towards her stomach, which she dodged easily by dashing to the left. He swung it to the left, aiming at her again, and she blocked his attack with her kunai, digging her feet in the ground as he kept pushing it towards her.

His katana and her kunai shook madly against each other as they kept on pushing with mad strength on their weapon. Sakura gritted her teeth and tried pushing harder, but was only thrown backwards against the wall as he gave his katana and immense push. Taking the opportunity, he dashed towards her, his katana aimed directly to her chest. She gasped in surprise and rolled over quickly to her right, making his katana smash right into the wall.

He tried taking it out, but had no time as she launched a chakra infused punch. He had to stumble backwards, or else he would've most likely been knocked out by that furious fist. The hit was more than enough to do so.

"Poor Sasuke-kun doesn't have his katana anymore" She mocked, smirking widely.

He huffed, glaring at her through his fully activated sharingan eyes. As he saw she wasn't about to hit him, he took the time to stare at her somewhat beat up figure. Bruises every here and there, cuts on her arms, and her clothes ripped slightly. He smirked in triumph.

"You've gotten better, Sakura"

"You think I would've still been the same weak pathetic girl as I was almost three years ago when you left?!" She heatedly yelled, clenching her fists and taking a step towards him.

"Hn"

She resumed her calm position but her eyes remained fierce. "People change, Sasuke-kun. Some for the better, some for the worse." She paused for a moment, taking a look at his equally beat up form. "In your case... It would be for the worse" She finished in a hiss.

He gave her a death glare and pinned her on the wall in a matter of seconds, his face only inches away from hers. He stared calmly at her as she stared anxiously at him. His breath fanned her hot face; she had never been that close to him before.

"Why did you come here, Sakura?" He hissed at her.

"To take you back to Konoha!" She retorted.

"I left Konoha Sakura, what makes you think I would come back with you?!" He snorted, scoffing at her.

"Stop trying to trick me into believing that you don't care anymore! I'm going to take you back to Konoha even if it means using all my strength to knock you out and drag you back there!" She yelled violently, inching her face closer to his.

He released his firm grip from her wrists while giving her a stern glare, but then took a fighting stance and smirked. "Then fight me"

She growled and punched the ground, making in crack and stumble into pieces. Sasuke disappeared almost immediately, and she had lost sigh of him for a second, before she felt hot breath on her neck. Sakura's own breath itched her throat as she felt the cold metal touch her skin and a white sleeve hanging from a strong arm, which was around her left shoulder. She saw she locks of raven hair hang down and tickle the exposed skin on her shoulders and neck as he leaned down to her ear. "I could kill you, you know?" He whispered slyly in her ear, pressing the cold metal of his newly found katana harder on her skin, making a thin line of red appear.

She swallowed the lump in her dry throat and turned her head slightly to catch those onyx eyes.

"Do it" She defied him in a firm voice.

Suddenly the metal wasn't pressed as hard on her skin anymore and he looked almost taken aback. She smirked at him but winced as he pressed the blade even harder on her throat.

"Don't test me, Sakura. I can do it without a problem. You mean nothing, _nothing_ to me Sakura..." He hissed in her ear.

His lips had accidentally brushed her ear and she felt a shiver run up her spine.

"Do it" She repeated sternly. "If you say that I don't mean anything to you then _do it_!" She yelled.

She inhaled a sharp breath as she felt the metal being pressed harder on her skin, making blood poor out of the newly made wound. He stopped slightly and she felt his breath becoming heavier before he continued to press harder on her skin. He suddenly stopped and she saw him tighten his grip on the katana to the point of his knuckled becoming white.

"_**Fuck!**_" He cursed angrily.

She was completely taken aback as he threw the weapon on the hard rocks and slammed her against the wall for the second time that day, glaring at her intensely. She watched him, too frightened to do anything, and noticed that his teeth were clenched together tightly.

"I don't know why..." he started almost too angrily. "But I _**can't**_ kill you."

She let out a small cry of pain as he pressed her wrists harder on the solid rocks, before he released her, making her stumble to the ground. She automatically brought a green glowing hand to her neck and quickly healed her wound, watching the love of her life walking away from her.

"It's because I'm not nothing to you..." she called out, her voice breathy, but loud enough for him to hear.

He stopped dead in his tracks and became very stiff. After a few seconds, he turned his head slightly to look at her with this emotionless façade of his.

"You can't kill me cause' I mean something to you somehow..." she said quietly, standing up to look at him. She met his onyx eyes affectionately, and he stood there, looking at her monotonously.

"You care about me" She stated softly, tears of relief gathering in her eyes.

Something was boiling inside of him so furiously, it wanted to come out, wanting to yell at her that he agreed on that fact. He didn't quite know what it was, but looking at her who was looking at him in such an affectionate way just made him want to-

Next thing Sakura knew was that she had been slammed onto the wall again, and something warm was pressed on her lips. Onyx eyes were staring back at her, and she then realized it was Sasuke's _lips _upon her own.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she recovered from the shock and she kissed him back almost shyly, leaning onto his body. She wasn't sure if this was an illusion or not, but she might as well enjoy it while it lasted. He released her wrists, the action permitting her arms to wrap themselves around his shoulders. His arms snaked around her waist and he subconsciously sighed contently.

He wasn't quite sure why he had done that.

He wasn't quite sure what that feeling inside of him was.

He wasn't quite sure how he felt about her.

He was only sure he was enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms and her lips upon his.

He was sure that this was the right thing to do.

It felt right.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

**Alrigthty I'm done meh friends! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please!**


	2. Forget About Me

_Update: EDITED._

**So here is the second chapter :) and most likely not the last one :P I want this to be a multi-chaptered story like... maybe 5-10 chapters cause' people seem to like me writing very much and they seemed to have liked this very much :) hehe!!**

**Warning: Sasuke may be OOC in this chapter kay? But not really all that much...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... sadly... –refrains from crying-**

B.b.B.b.B.b.B.b.B

As they parted, Sakura opened her eyes slightly, hoping to see him still standing there, his face only inches away from hers.

And she was right. He was there, with his arms still wrapped devotedly around her waist, and his coal orbs staring truthfully in her green ones.

"What was... that for?" She mumbled, a soft smile grazing her lips.

He seemed hesitant to answer. She looked at him questioningly, bringing her hand up to his face to caress his cheek softly.

"...Sasuke-kun?"

He jerked back at the sudden contact and realisation hit him.

He should have never kissed her.

What if somebody-

He suddenly felt very stupid for not noticing the chakra situated not very far from them. A chakra he felt everyday. A deadly, dark, chakra. He jolted his head backwards, sharingan activated, to look at the figure of the snake man looking down at them, smirking widely and almost frighteningly.

"Sakura. Go." Sasuke hissed under his breath.

"Sasuke-kun?" She was dumbfounded.

She hadn't noticed Orochimaru.

She was in grave danger. Orochimaru had seen it all. This was bad.

Very, _very _bad.

Sakura would be killed if she stayed here too long. She would be considered a distraction to the raven haired boy. A distraction from his main goal. A distraction from Itachi. From training. From power. From Orochimaru himself.

But it all seemed worth it for Sasuke. Sakura had never given up on him, not even after he broke her heart and betrayed their home village. Not even after he kept on pushing her away. Or when he would insult her every time... She had held on to him so tightly. And why?

_Why..._

Because...

Because she loved him.

_Love..._

Would he ever be able to love?

Or...

Did he already love now...?

He turned to look at her seriously. "Sakura listen to me" he said sternly.

She seemed afraid now. Her emerald orbs were shining with fear, and she had a feeling that this wasn't going anywhere good.

Sasuke suddenly remembered how his heart would accelerate every time he looked into her eyes, even if it was just a simple glance.

His eyes softened.

Yes...

Maybe he was in love already...

"You have to leave, Sakura. Forget about this all. Forget about me. Don't come back searching for me." He continued sternly but still with that soft look in his eyes.

Her eyes became wide and she shook her head madly. "No! I can't do that! Why would you want me to-"

"Damnit Sakura you have to!" He shouted, slamming a hand at the rocks beside her head, making them crumble into pieces.

He didn't want her to get hurt. He had lost too many people he cared about already. He wouldn't lose Sakura as well. _It would be devastating..._

He suddenly became aware of the fact that Orochimaru's chakra had disappeared.

The tears shined in her emerald orbs and she shook her head slowly. "I can't do that Sasuke-kun... not now that I know you care for me. Not after what happened... I just... I can't Sasuke-kun... Life just seems so empty, lonely and sad without you... Sasuke-kun I can't do that... I love you... too much to let you go..." She whispered as her hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

His chest tightened at the confession.

She was just making things harder, dammit!

"Don't ruin your life for me, Sakura." He whispered softly. _So unlike him._

"Bu-" She started but was immediately cut off as Sasuke crash his lips on hers in a heartbreaking way. So much care, so much passion, so many emotions held in the kiss.

It was as if he was kissing her for the first and last time.

The tears streamed down faster than ever as he grabbed her and held her as close as possible, in such a possessive, loving, and affectionate way.

It was so unlike him to do that and it almost scared her. But... she opened up his locked up heart again. If only just for a moment, she saw the real Sasuke that was held inside for so many years.

But she knew it would be the last time she would see him like this. She knew it would be the last time she would see him.

As they broke away from the kiss she embraced him tightly, sobbing softly. Sasuke was taken aback, but his chest tightened even more at the realization.

She knew.

She knew it was the last time they'd see each other.

"Sakura..." he whispered, pushing her away from him slightly.

Her face was stained with tears and his chest was constricting so much now that it physically hurt him to look at her this way. He wiped away her tears with his thumb, and for the first time in her life, Sakura witnessed something beautiful about Sasuke.

His smile.

He was... smiling. _For her._

He embraced her this time, holding her as close and as tightly as possible while he buried his head in her hair, earning a choked sob from her. She was gripping his shirt tightly, crying softly.

His fingers found the base of her neck and he sighed.

Sakura closed her eyes. "I love you, Sasuke-kun" She whispered.

His heart skipped a beat and his eyes softened.

"_I'm not sure but... I think I love you too Sakura..."_He thought as he tightened his embrace.

He hesitated for a moment but then pulled back and activated his sharingan, making her fall into unconsciousness.

"Gomen... Sakura..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sakura-chan!" The blond haired boy cried out, running over to Sasuke's side who laid Sakura down on the floor gently.

"Teme!" Naruto launched a punch at Sasuke, who surprisingly willingly took it.

Naruto was taken aback when he saw his best friend didn't do anything else than wipe the blood away from his mouth. But before Naruto could start his never ending accusing and annoying speech, Sasuke spoke up.

"Take her home, Naruto."

Naruto was dumfounded.

"Sakura... lost a part of her memory..." Sasuke continued apathetically.

"What do you mean?!" Naruto cried out, holding the girl closely.

"When she wakes up... She won't remember me, Naruto." It was almost said desolately.

Naruto was more then shocked to see the sadness held in his eyes.

"But Sasuke..."

Sasuke shook his head to his best friend. "Forget about me, Naruto."

And he vanished in the wind.

B.b.B.b.B.b.B.b.B

**Sad isn't it? And the story begins:D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Review please!**


	3. Memories Of Long Ago

**Mmmm I knew I would update quite quick... lmao! Well guys enjoy this one and I can guarantee that Sasuke is not as OOC as in the previous chapter. And he never probably will be in the future. In this story at least... lol. He may even not be OOC at all in this chapter. I'm not quite sure I haven't written it yet :P**

**Disclaimer: I sadly inform you all that I do not own Naruto...**

M.m.M.m.M.m.M.m.M

"Where were you Sasuke?" A male with long-ish silver hair, blue eyes and shark teeth asked, looking at the raven haired man, with both eyebrows raised.

"Hn" Sasuke replied, passing him with no interest whatsoever and collapsing on the couch in a lazy way.

"That's nothing of your business Suigetsu!" A girl with red and somewhat dark pink hair yelled at the silver haired man, bonking him on the head.

Suigetsu fell flat on the floor in a puddle of water and slowly formed himself back, rubbing his head and glaring at the red headed girl.

"Damn it Karin..." Suigetsu mumbled under his breath.

"I need something to kill..." a tall orange haired male mumbled, sitting on the other couch.

"Just shut up Jugo!" Karin snapped at the tall male.

He simply glared at her.

"So... Sasuke-kun..." Karin started seductively, sitting awfully close to him on the couch, causing Sasuke to grunt in annoyance.

As soon as she was close to him Karin flinched. She sniffed his shirt a couple of times before she scowled, causing the others to watch her with a raised eyebrow.

"You smell like you've been with another woman!" Karin growled.

"Hn."

She glared at him.

He glared back.

"Karin, what's it to you? It's not like you're his girlfriend or anything..." Suigetsu mumbled in annoyance.

Karin gave him a death glare and scowled.

"It's none of your business" Suigetsu mocked, mimicking her voice.

She screeched and launched at him, beating him to a bloody pulp. Jugo was watching intently as Suigetsu's blood appeared on her knuckles and something lusty sparkled in his eyes.

Sasuke sighed.

"Hn." He mumbled, getting off the couch and walking towards the exit door.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun!?" Karin squealed, surprised.

"Hn. I need to go."

"I'll come!" She chirped, letting go of a beat up Suigetsu.

Sasuke scowled and glared at her. "Alone."

She pouted which had no effect whatsoever on him.

M.m.M.m.M.m.M.m.M

He walked through the training grounds and jumped up in a tree, sitting casually on the branch. He looked up at the sky, suddenly feeling very empty. It felt like something was missing. He was staring dully at the full moon up in the sky, reflecting its light on his face. Pink hair, sparkling green joyous eyes and elegant smile flashed in his mind.

"Sakura..." He murmured.

The wind blew and he closed his eyes, letting the breeze caress his face. It was comforting somehow. Warm and soft... His eyes softened and he gazed up at the moon again, almost smiling.

He sat there for hours, reminiscing the times he had with team 7.

Naruto, his almost brother, who kept on acting dumb yet cheerful and determined. They both were rivals ever since they were kids, but they were close nonetheless.

Kakashi, his perverted sensei, who kept on finding more ridiculous excuses for being late.

Sakura... the kind and caring one in the group. The cheery, happy one. The one who always needed to be protected...

Sakura Haruno...

Who knows... maybe if the Uchiha Massacre had not occurred, maybe if Sasuke wasn't so obsessed with revenge, maybe if he wasn't so cold and distant... maybe some day... Sakura could've been Sakura Uchiha...

A particular memory flashed in his mind and he closed his eyes, reminiscing it.

_Where... Where am I?_

_A faint sobbing was heard._

_Am I alive?_

_The sobbing became louder and his vision slowly cleared itself to reveal a blurry form of a young girl with vibrant pink hair crying on his chest._

_Sakura? Could it be?_

_His vision became clearer and what he saw confirmed it._

"_Sakura..." Sasuke whispered._

"_You're heavy" he said hoarsely._

_The girl jumped and jerked her head to look at him. Tears formed in her eyes._

"_Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun!" she cried out, embracing him tightly._

"_Sakura... you're hurting me"_

It was the time he had almost died. The time he took the needles for Naruto. The time they had fought Zabuza and Haku.

"_Say... Sasuke-kun?" She asked softly, smiling cheerily. Her eyes sparkled with such joy as she watched the silver droplets fall on her open palm._

"_Hn?" He mumbled, looking at his reflection in the water._

"_Do you miss them?" She asked, still not looking at him._

_Her legs were swinging on the edge of the bridge. She put her hands on two bars and watched the reflection of the both of them sitting on the edge of the bridge in the heavy rain._

"_...Hn?" He turned to look at her with a questioning eyebrow._

_His heart skipped a beat as he stared at her soaked form. Her hair was flat and was sticking to her face while her soaked clothes were glued to her skin, revealing her curves even more. Her green orbs sparkled with joy as she watched the water flowing under them and a soft smile was placed on her lips._

_She looked at him too, this time. "Your family." She said, smiling sadly._

_He turned to look at the river, completely taken aback and she sighed, looking back to the river._

_Minutes passed by and they sat there in complete silence._

"_Aa." He finally said._

_She turned to look at him, surprised._

_Another silence took over before she spoke:_

"_You know... I'm always there for you if you need me Sasuke-kun"_

_She was awaiting his usual "Hn" as an answer... but instead..._

"_Aa, Sakura. I know."_

It was the time they randomly ran into each other during a storm. They both like thunderstorms. They both liked the rain. They decided to stick together. Well Sakura did. Sasuke didn't really care much. They both ended up catching a cold after spending the night at the bridge where not many words had been exchanged. But that night their friendship had grown stronger.

"Sasuke, you coming? It's getting kinda cold out there" Suigetsu called out through a half opened door.

Suigetsu was thrown out of the way by Karin. "Oh dear! Sasuke-kun come on inside we don't want you to get sick! Come on in!" Karin cried out worriedly and annoyingly.

Suigetsu's complaints were heard in the background.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke jumped down from the tree and walked back to the door but before he stole one last glance at the moon, his eyes soft.

"_Maybe someday Sakura... maybe someday we'll meet again..."_

The gentle breezed caressed his skin again.

Yea maybe...

M.m.M.m.M.m.M.m.M

**Done with this! I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be with Sakura, this talked more of Sasuke after the fight and bla bla :P now it'll be Sakura next:D**

**Review please!**


	4. What Is It With People Today?

**Hey!! This is the next update! Last chapter was with Sasuke and his team, now it's with Sakura and the others :)**

**Disclaimer: lalalalala ! don't own Naruto! Lalalalala!!**

E.e.E.e.E.e.E.e.E.e.E.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

"Hmmm..." Sakura groaned, shifting slightly in her hospital bed.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

"_Wait... That sounds like..."_

_**Beep. Beep.**_

She jerked up into the sitting position, surprising the previously asleep Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?!" He exclaimed in an utterly surprised tone.

He smiled goofily. Sakura frowned. His goofy smile seemed forced.

"Naruto...? What... happened?" She muttered, staring at her bandaged form.

"A mission of course!"

She gave him the 'what-the-fuck-I'm-not-stupid-you-dumbass-I-know-it-was-a-mission' look.

If that look actually exists that is.

The young Kyuubi container seemed to have understood that look. "Well you asked!" he exclaimed, grumbling incoherent things.

She sighed, rubbing her sore head slightly as silence reigned over in the room for a couple of minutes.

"Say...Sakura-chan..." The blue eyed boy started, looking down at the floor.

She raised a brow. "What is it Naruto?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "What do you remember...? From the mission I mean..."

She stared incredulously at him. "You're serious?"

He nodded hesitantly.

Sakura gave him a weird look before furrowing her brows, a sign she was thinking.

"Well... I don't know what to say.. I mean we were on a mission to the Mist village... An A ranked mission I think. To retrieve some scroll from a really well guarded palace or something... and then we were traveling back with the scroll and there was an ambush and... I don't really remember much from there really..." She said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Naruto seemed a surprised. Then she saw his brows furrowed in deep concentration, and the sparkle of obvious confusion in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He jumped slightly and then grinned. "N-Nothing Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed, scratching the back of his head nervously.

She looked at him awkwardly. "Are you sure?" She pressured.

He nodded frantically. "Yea!"

"...Okay..."

Insert awkward silence.

"Well!" Naruto cried out almost too happily. "I'm glad you're alright Sakura-chan! But I really have to go! You know... lots of stuff to deal with..." He explained quite quickly, engulfing her in a big bear hug. "Take care!"

And he ran out of the room in a hurry, leaving a dumbfounded Sakura on the hospital bed. "...Well... he's acting weird today..." she murmured, lying back down on the hospital bed.

E.e.E.e.E.e.E.e.E.e.E.

"Don't forget to take your meds Sakura" Tsunade called out softly, smiling and waving goodbye to her.

She laughed. "I won't Tsunade-shishou!"

Tsunade's smile widened and she waved one last time before returning inside the hospital, her cheery smile switching to a sad one. "Sakura..." She murmured sadly.

Sakura skipped happily on the road, smiling at the beautiful nature surrounding her. She saw Ino walk by with Shikamaru, Chouji was walking behind the couple.

"Ino!" She called out, laughing slightly.

Ino turned around and her mouth stretched itself in a big smile. "Sakura!" She cried out happily, tackling the girl in a hug. "Sakura I'm so happy to see you! Naruto told me about all of what happened and what Sa-" She rambled on before she was cut off by Shikamaru's hand as soon as she was about to pronounce Sasuke's name.

Shikamaru gave Ino a warning look and Ino gave him the 'I'm-so-sorry-it-slipped-out!" look while Sakura looked at them both quizzically.

"Nothing, Sakura. It's nothing..." Shikamaru said, releasing Ino's mouth.

Ino was looking down and Shikamaru seemed a little nervous and uncomfortable.

'_Close call..'_ Shikamaru thought.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, looking at them both weirdly.

"Nothing!" Ino said immediately, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Mendokuse..." Shikamaru muttered, unheard by Sakura but surely clearly heard by Ino.

Ino subtly elbowed him on the side, smiling optimistically at Sakura. Shikamaru winced and glared at Ino.

"Well I'm sorry Sakura, Ino and I have important things to take care of..." Shikamaru said monotonously.

"That's right! Ja ne Sakura!" Ino shouted cheerfully, taking Shikamaru's hand and quickly leaving.

Sakura shook her head in confusion.

"People today... are acting really weird..."

And it went on like that several times. People never really looked directly in her eyes, and they always seemed in such a hurry. Busy day in Konoha she guessed. Too many missions to give out...

She had passed Neji, Ten-Ten and Lee who were casually training. When they saw her coming to say hello, Neji and Ten-Ten looked down while Lee was smiling apologetically. He hadn't been that cheerful to her. Neither had he been that 'youthful'. They too were apparently in a hurry. Well Ten-Ten and Neji had a mission while Lee had to run his laps around Konoha with Gai-sensei.

She ran into Kiba who immediately disappeared after seeing her. It was an awkward meeting. He didn't even want to look at her.

Then came Kakashi. He had been acting more normal then the others. Still reading his porn book. But his eyes seemed a bit more sad and apologetic. He had asked how the mission went, and she had told him it went just fine.

After that she ran into Hinata whom was the most awkward meeting of all. First of all she had been talking extremely fast and without stuttering. Second she diverted her gaze from her eyes. Third, she didn't fiddle with her fingers even though she seemed extremely nervous. It was odd really.

But later on Sakura concluded that maybe Hinata got out of her shell finally...

The sunset came and she didn't run into anybody else really. Everybody was home already, eating dinner with their families or whatnot. Sakura decided to keep on walking since the weather was actually pretty nice and warm.

She sat down at her favourite spot: The hill beside her usual training spot. She could see so much from up there. She sat there, arms supporting her body, and stared calmly at the sunset.

She giggled as two birds flew together, chasing each other around and circling around each other. The birds went to rest on a branch near her and nuzzled each other with their beaks. Sakura smiled at the sight. She saw something inscribed in the tree and approached it curiously. Her eyes widen as she read what was inscribed in it.

"_Team 7 was here!_

_H. Kakashi_

_U. Naruto_

_H. Sakura_

_U. Sasuke"_

"U. Sasuke...?" She read, now utterly confused.

And at that moment a cold breeze passed by and she shivered slightly, rubbing her arms. The breeze erased her smile and obsidian onyx eyes flashed in her mind. They were mesmerizing really.

She shook her head and frowned.

"Must be my imagination..." she mumbled, getting up.

She walked home that night, feeling a little weird inside. Those eyes kept haunting her. And that name.

Why did she feel like she knew those eyes?

And that name... She heard it before...

She collapsed on her bed, staring up at her ceiling with half open eyes.

"_U. Sasuke..._

_I've heard that name somewhere before today..."_

E.e.E.e.E.e.E.e.E.e.E.

**Oh oh oh! Starting to remember some things isn't she? Hmmmm what will happen!? Well.. you'll have to read more to find out ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please!**


	5. You Forgot Me But I Can't Forget You

**Alright another chappie! Don't really have much to say except wow people I'm really flattered you all seem to really love this story... :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto:(**

R.r.R.r.R.r.R.r.R.r.R.r.R.

_**Ding Dong!**_

_Sasuke raised a brow, checking the clock: 9:18 pm._

'_Who the hell bothers someone at that time?'_

_**Ding Dong!**_

_He grumbled and stood up from his comfortable couch and started heading for the door._

_**Ding Dong!**_

'_Jeez I'm coming...' He thought._

_The doorbell rang once again, irritating him. He grabbed the doorknob harshly, unlocked the door and slammed it open._

"_What is it?!" he practically shouted._

_He immediately regretted it as he found himself staring directly into big emerald eyes. She was gaping at him._

"_Hum... I-I'm so sorry S-Sasuke-kun! I knew it was a bad idea coming here!" She stuttered out, letting out an embarrassed squeak._

_She swiftly turned around, and starting walking away hurriedly before he sighed exasperatedly and ran to grab her wrist._

"_Sakura." He acknowledged in a cold tone._

_She squeaked and turned around, blushing._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked monotonously._

"_W-Well you see I-I locked myself out of my house a-and I forgot my key" she laughed nervously "I know pretty stupid of me to forget the damn key but I was in a hurry you see and-" She rambled on before he let go of her wrist and walked back inside his house, rolling his eyes at her rambling._

_She sighed._

"_Hn. Sakura I don't want my house to get wet so hurry up already." He said monotonously._

_She was taken completely off guard. But as realisation hit her she smiled warmly at him before stepping in his mansion._

Sasuke shook his head as he recalled that memory.

Really... why was she always on his mind ever since they last met? He's been remembering all those time with her ever since then...

"Sasuke? Oi, Sasuke?" Suigetsu called out, waving a hand in front of him.

He growled and glared at Suigetsu. "What?" He snapped.

"Oi! I didn't do anything! No need to be so snappy!" Suigetsu retorted.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted, still glaring at Suigetsu.

"Jeez..." The silver haired male sighed.

"Maybe he just naturally doesn't like you" The red headed girl laughed, hoping off the window side.

"Just shut up Karin" Suigetsu growled.

"What did you say?!" Karin snapped.

"..." Jugo stayed silent, watching them both bicker.

"Sasuke-kun has been a little too out of it lately, that's all" A male voice hissed calmly like a snake.

Everybody in the room flinched, besides Sasuke who knew perfectly who it was.

Suigetsu and Karin stopped bickering and separated immediately, bowing slightly at their master.

"Orochimaru-sama" Sasuke's three team mates acknowledged, bowing to him a second time.

The snake male turned his gaze to Sasuke who was staring blankly at him.

"Well Sasuke-kun? Are you not going to welcome me here?" Orochimaru hissed.

Sasuke only stared before standing up and passing his master and walking out of the room without saying a word. The three were speechless.

"Well... it really does look like he's in a bad mood..." Suigetsu mumbled.

"Shut up!" Karin hissed.

Orochimaru had not seemed happy at all.

They three gulped.

Orochimaru walked out of the room scowling.

R.r.R.r.R.r.R.r.R.r.R.r.R.

_Sakura laughed as she saw the state both her team-mates were in. Branches and leaves sticking out of their hair, mud everywhere on their face, their clothes torn and dirty._

_Yep._

_Surely it was funny to see._

"_What happened to you both?" She asked, still laughing._

"_Hn" Sasuke grunted, looking away from Sakura with a very annoyed expression plastered on his face._

_Naruto was smiling gleefully, scratching the back of his head nervously._

_She laughed even more at their reaction._

"_It's not funny" Sasuke snapped, making Sakura laugh even more._

"_It sure is to me!" She breathed out._

_Naruto shrugged as he looked at Sasuke and joined his laughter with Sakura's._

_Sasuke shook his head at the two of them, though Sakura couldn't help but notice how his mouth was twitched upwards into a tiny titsy smile. Almost unnoticeable._

_Naruto hadn't seemed to notice. But she did._

_She smiled at Sasuke warmly._

"Thinking about the pink haired girl Sasuke-kun?" A voice glumly said out of the darkness.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "Why would I be?" He monotonously asked.

"Because ever since you ran into her 3 days ago you haven't been acting as usual." Orochimaru continued in a freaky tone, coming out of the shadows.

"Ah. Maybe I'm just tired." He said, looking away from the snake man.

Orochimaru snorted and stepped out of the young Uchiha's room.

But he abruptly stopped at the door and turned, smiling dreadfully.

"You know what happens to the people that distract you from your purpose, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke flinched for a moment before resuming a calm expression and looking down coldly at his master.

"Whatever" he muttered.

Orochimaru completely walked out of his room, smiling cleverly.

Sasuke growled, putting his hands behind his head. He was scowling.

"_Sakura!" Naruto cried out horrifyingly as Sakura fell into the river, hitting a rock on the bottom._

_Sasuke jerked his head towards the river as he saw Sakura's unconscious body barely floating above the raging river. He jumped over the rail of the bridge and in the river, swimming towards her._

"_Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, surprised by his best friend's sudden move._

_But he had lost sight of her._

"_Naruto where's Sakura?!" Sasuke snapped, struggling to have his head above the water._

_Naruto looked around for Sakura, panic showing in his eyes. He then spot a pink head and pointed ahead of Sasuke._

"_She's over there! Under water!"_

_Sasuke took a deep breath and plunged under water, immediately he spotted pink. He swam towards her and grabbed her by the waist, automatically swimming to catch a breath._

_He swam to the shore with some difficulty, dragging her body and making sure her head stayed above the water. Naruto helped him pull her up on the grass where she lay motionless._

"_Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto cried out. He looked at the raven haired boy worriedly. "Sasuke what should we do!?"_

_Sasuke's instinct kicked in and he plugged Sakura's nose and placed his lips upon Sakura's soft ones, and gave some of his own breath to her. (A/N: don't really know how to explain CPR...lol)_

_Naruto was completely taken aback –and jealous...- by Sasuke's bold move and simply stayed there, gaping at him._

_Sasuke put his hands on her chest and gave three strong push and repeated the first move. He did that about three times before Sakura coughed up water and shifted on the side to cough up more. She breathed in harshly for a couple of times before turning on her back again where the two of them were staring worriedly at her. Well Naruto was. Sasuke was still pretty much emotionless... besides this sparkled of worry in his eyes._

"_Sakura-chan are you all right?!" Naruto cried out worriedly, engulfing her in a large bear hug._

"_Dobe she's fine! Let her breathe!" Sasuke snapped._

Sasuke shook his head, hoping he would shake away all those memories. That was the first time their lips had ever touched. But Sakura never knew which one of them performed CPR. She had a feeling it was Sasuke though. Because he had refused to meet her gaze for the 2 weeks that followed the incident.

"Damnit..." Sasuke cursed.

R.r.R.r.R.r.R.r.R.r.R.r.R.

**OKAY! Done with this update! ;) Action will start in the next chapter most likely, and if not it will surely start in the one after that. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please!**


	6. The Picture Frame

**Alrighty so here's the sixth chapter! Action is supposed to start in this one but I don't know if it will. If not it's in the next one I swear. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Bleghhhh**

W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.

"U. Sasuke... U. Sasuke..." Sakura had been repeating endlessly for the last 5 minutes while tapping her chin with her finger thoughtfully.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!?" The loud blond haired boy shouted in her hallways.

She jumped and let out a squeak, and stumbled to the ground in shock.

"Itai..." Sakura murmured.

"Sakura-chan?" The voice questioned.

She blushed in embarrassment and looked up to the blond.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing on the ground?" He questioned again, kneeling down next to her.

"Gomen Naruto... I... tripped..." She mumbled, pushing herself up.

He raised a brow. "Really?" He looked around and saw nothing she could've possibly tripped on. "Well you must be awfully clumsy today to trip on nothing..."

And that earned him a hard bonk of the head.

"OI! ITAI SAKURA-CHAN!" The boy whined. "What was that for?!" He complained.

Sakura grumbled a few insults before walking out of her house to take a stroll around the village. She had a feeling she would be having a lot of those for the next couple of days...

"Sakura-chaaaaan!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Naruto?" She annoyingly replied, turning around to face her blond haired team-mate who was grinning sheepishly.

"Ah nothing just wanted to stick with you" He casually said, his grin growing wider.

She sighed. "Great..." She mumbled.

Then an idea hit her...

'Yeeeees! Naruto might know who that Sasuke dude is...'

She grinned cleverly. "Naruto" She purred seductively.

He abruptly stopped to look at her, eyebrow raised. "I don't like that tone of voice, Sakura-chan..." He said frowning.

Wow. For once the boy was smart!

A vein popped out of her head, unseen by the loud mouth. She smiled a forced smile while her inner self was beating the shit out of the Kyuubi container. Honestly he should be on his knees all hooked up on her now... She was trying to be bloody seductive!

She inwardly took a deep breath to calm herself, her smile growing wider.

"...Huh?" Naruto questioned as her smile was now really awkward. "Sakura-chan are you alright?"

"Naruto would you happen to know a certain Sasuke?"

His eyes widen and his breath caught in his throat.

Was that why she was acting weird? Cause' she remembers him?

"U. Sasuke?" She questioned, inching closer to him.

He shook his head hesitantly. "N-no Sakura-chan... Why?"

She raised her brow at him. "Well..."

Naruto's heart was thumping like crazy, awaiting her answer anxiously. This was bad if she remembered him. Very very bad.

"...I found that tree with our names on it. It said 'Team 7 was here' with Kakashi's, yours and my name inscribed along with that certain U. Sasuke." She explained with both brows furrowed.

Naruto almost had a burst of energy right there. So she DIDN'T know anything at all still... but that meant he had to find any of the clues Sasuke had ever been in the village and destroy them.

He laughed and patted Sakura on her back. "Maybe just some random kid who is your fan! Or something you know! Team 7 is the best!" Naruto exclaimed.

She smiled. "Yea... maybe you're right..." She paused. "But that doesn't explain why I feel like I know that name you know...?" She said calmly.

Naruto laughed nervously this time. "You're crazy Sakura-chan... there's no way you'd know him... maybe you just saw that somewhere before... well I don't think so.. I don't know a Sasuke, who's Sasuke? A dude? A chick? Someone who was on our team? Pfft! No way! It's not like that person was part of a clan who's been murdered by his own brother I meant pffft! Haha I don't know..." He rambled on nervously and quickly.

She stared at him weirdly.

His heart started thumping rapidly again.

Damn it. He was giving it all away.

She put a hand on his forehead and he stumbled back, making her stare at him even more weirdly. "Naruto do you have a fever?" she asked.

He shook his head nervously. "No!"

"Are you sure?" She inquired.

He stopped. "Okay maybe I do have one I'll go to the hospital now okay?! Okay bye Sakura-chan!" He hurriedly said.

Sakura abruptly stopped him and his breath once again caught in his throat.

She smiled and laughed. "Naruto the hospital is that way. Do you need me to escort you there?" She said softly, pointing in the opposite direction.

He shook his head immediately. "Thanks but... no thanks Sakura-chan!"

He ran at the direction she pointed at and waited until she was out of sight before turning around a sharp corner and trying to find any clue that Sasuke existed at all. He then gasped as he remembered something.

Oh.

God.

The picture.

The Team 7 picture.

The damn freaking picture.

He abruptly stopped, practically having a heart attack.

This was no good.

Oh no good if she found that picture.

W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.

"That Naruto..." She chuckled, shaking her head slightly as she stepped into her house and took off her shoes.

She walked through the hallway of her house and ran up the stairs, and yawned slightly before entering her room. She collapsed on her bed and turned on her newly bought T.V. The sun was still pretty high up in the sky and it entered through her window, reflecting on something at her desk.

She turned her head towards the reflecting glass and her brows furrowed in curiosity. "I don't remember that frame..."

She slowly got off her bed and walked towards her desk to pick up her frame. When she picked it up she smiled as she recognized Kakashi, her sensei, herself when she was young and... Why was Naruto scowling? She looked at the last person left and she raised a brow in confusion. Raven hair spiked up in the back, blue shirt with a clan symbol which was a red and white fan, some white shorts... He was scowling too.

"...Who...?" She whispered aloud.

Then she gasped as she recognized those onyx eyes.

"But..."

"Hello dear... Sakura isn't it?" A voice hissed from the shadows.

She dropped the frame which broke as it landed roughly on the ground.

She flinched as she saw yellow snake eyes staring directly back at her from the shadows of her room. The man licked his lips and she shivered, now frightened by this man. His pale figure came out of the shadows. She wanted to cry almost as she saw him smiling freakily at her. She was so frightened she couldn't move.

"W-Who are you?" She stuttered out, backing up against the wall.

"You don't remember me? Why I am hurt now..."

She was pressed against the wall, completely frightened. He was smiling wickedly at her, his eyes sparkling with pure evilness.

Yes Sasuke had erased himself from her memory... but it looks like he accidentally made her forget Orochimaru too.

This meant she had no idea in how much danger she was in.

You could hear a high pitched scream through the whole village, coming from the well known Haruno house.

But also if you were nearby, you could hear metal clashing together.

Sharingan met yellow snake eyes furiously.

W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.

**Oh oh! What's next:P lol hope you guys enjoyed this! **

**:D Review please! **


	7. The Death Of The Snake

**Alright chapter 7:D I'm really flattered though thank you all for reviewing so nicely... I'm really glad you all enjoy this story :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope fortunately I don't own Naruto.**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura had screamed loudly, scared to death as Orochimaru launched at her with a katana directed at her chest.

She closed her eyes.

And she heard the metal clash with something else.

She opened her eyes to see a man standing about a head taller then her, his own katana pressed fiercely against the other man's katana. The male was a young man, probably around 16 years of age. His eyes were blood red. She couldn't quite see his hair since he had this long black coat on with the hood up. She could only say it looked kind of black but not quite... a little lighter... and kind of spiky.

The two men stood there, katana against katana, glaring at each other.

"Don't you touch her" The young male hissed through gritted teeth.

The older male smirked evilly. "But I thought you said you didn't care about her" He cleverly recalled.

The young male's eyes widen for a second but resumed their cold and angry look. He remained silent.

"Did you lie to me, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru murmured, grinning evilly.

Sakura gasped. "Sasuke...?" She repeated.

Orochimaru laughed and vanished in thin air.

"You are..." Sakura put a hand on the young man's shoulder. Sasuke flinched at her touch, and she turned him around slowly, then gasped as she saw his hair wasn't black but... the same color as the boy on the picture frame... and... His eyes...

Her eyes widen as they switched back to their onyx color. He was staring blankly at her as she was inspecting him. She reached out for his hood and he hesitantly backed up as she put it down. She was gaping at him.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" She whispered.

He stayed silent.

He looked like an older version of the boy in the picture.

"Stay away from that man" is all the young man had said before activating his sharingan, making her fall into unconsciousness.

Sasuke caught her as she fell.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

He had erased her memory a second time. This time... making sure she remembered that man... Orochimaru...

He stared impassively at her innocent sleeping face before laying her down gently on the bed.

He walked over to the door but abruptly stopped as the sound of broken glass resounded in his ears. He looked down to see he had stepped on a picture frame, which was already broken. He picked it up and his facial expression softened.

The team 7 picture.

He had forgotten about it.

He'd left his in his room when he left Konoha. He looked over to the sleeping Sakura and back to the picture. Then he casually shoved the picture in his pocket. It was better if she didn't see that picture... it was all better if she didn't remember him...

He swiftly turned around and jumped out of her window, glancing one last time at her before activating his sharingan and continuing to run in the direction of the sound village...

Tonight is the 'kill the snake man' night for dear Sasuke.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"I knew you would come for me..." Orochimaru said, chuckling evilly.

Sasuke simply stood there, a couple of meters away from his master, staring impassively at him. "Hn"

Orochimaru chuckled again and shook his head, smirking evilly.

"I'm done here with you Orochimaru." Sasuke said monotonously.

Orochimaru scowled. "And you think I'll let you go that easily? Don't forget you're my next container." He hissed.

"Hn. Like I care." Sasuke boringly said, angering the older man.

Orochimaru let out a growl and stood up in front of Sasuke, glaring defiantly.

Sasuke smirked and took out his katana, an invitation for a battle.

Orochimaru's face hadn't changed. It remained unhappy and angry.

Both men charged at each other, katana's out and thrusted forward.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called out, shaking Sakura gently.

"Hmm... Hmmm?" Sakura groaned, flicking her eyes open to see the 15 year old blond staring down at her.

"Naruto? Why'd you wake me up?" She mumbled sleepily.

"The whole village heard you scream last night Sakura-chan, I was worried."

Sakura laughed. "Naruto that was just a mouse. Took me by surprise that's all."

Naruto looked around as he felt a familiar chakra floating by. It was very very weak but he could sense it just barely.

"That's good to know. And..." He started, smiling widely. "You're late for work"

Sakura gasped. "Shit!" She cursed before jumping out of her bed, brushing her hair rapidly and running out of her house on her way to the hospital.

Naruto frowned as he walked around her room; he stopped as he stepped onto what seemed glass. He looked down to see a broken frame in which he remembered was the frame the team 7 picture was in. He picked it up and frowned as the chakra he had sensed earlier felt stronger on that picture frame.

He gasped as he recognized it.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sasuke stared at the blood that ran down his katana blade, down to the handle, to his hands. He watched as the blood dripped down his fingers. Yes well finally, Sasuke had been able to kill that Orochimaru snake-bastard. Sakura would be safe now. And he would have freed the world from another Michael Jackson pedophile wannabe.

Alas he had done something great for the world.

His katana was plunged deep within the snake-bastard's chest, beside the hole in his chest his chidori had created. Sasuke could've killed that bastard then but he had dashed to the left, making him miss his target.

He had to admit though; the battle wasn't really that hard. But Orochimaru was already weak. His battle with his brother would be much much harder.

The thought made his heart thump rapidly. He was excited.

He'd do anything to see Itachi's blood stained on his hands.

Anything.

Even if it meant throwing his own life away.

"You don't stand a chance against Itachi" Orochimaru breathed out, smirking.

"Well see about that" Sasuke hissed, dropping his katana and letting Orochimaru fall on the ground, motionless.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Hmmm... I'm not really satisfied with this chapter since it was rushed I admit. I just had to finish this fast before my sister came. And well... ah... next chapter will be better :D**

**Review please!**


	8. Time Skip: Damn You Brother

I'm sorry about not uploading any earlier guys

**I'm sorry about not uploading any earlier guys... ugh man I was busy! Some road trip of like 20 hours for the weekends, then you know... it was Easter and all! I wanted a little break... now unfortunately I'm not going to write this chapter in one night... I'm tired today and don't really have much of an inspiration... **

**Disclaimer: I can dream all I want but I'll never own Naruto that's for sure.**

H.h.H.h.H.h.H.h.H.h.H.

_Important note: Mmmm... Oh yea guys there's a time skip. This is happening 2 years later._

H.h.H.h.H.h.H.h.H.h.H.

"...S-Sasuke?" A tall blond haired male with cerulean blue eyes questioned, looking at the messed up and bloody form laying in the grass a couple of meters away from him.

A gargled sound was his response.

Alarmed, the blond haired man ran over to his side, looking down worriedly at the weak and dying figure of his ex-team mate, ex-best friend and... almost brother... Sasuke surely wasn't in a good state. He would die. He would die if Naruto didn't do anything.

He inspected Sasuke's figure carefully. His ribs were surely broken. Sasuke had several deep gashes around the chest area, and the legs. His left foot was broken, as well as several of his fingers. A large, bloody and deep gash ran across his stomach; as Naruto's eyes landed on it, he winced. He had cuts literally everywhere; his left eye was scratched badly and bleeding profusely. Judging from the angle his right arm was in, it was broken too. Naruto grimaced as he saw that part of his flesh had been sliced off on his right arm. His eyes showed fear for the death of his almost brother. As he took a quick glance to Sasuke's eyes, he flinched.

Nothing scared him more then the look in Sasuke's eyes.

Forget about all those gashes, those broken bones, and all that blood surrounding him... The look in Sasuke's eyes was just the scariest thing he's ever seen.

It was so blank. So fucking blank. Blanker then blank! It was so fucking scary! So ghost like!

Naruto stumbled back, scared by the look in his eyes. What had made it worse was that a ghost like smile was placed on his lips. A smile of long awaited victory. Such a maniac smile. So damn fucking freaky.

He let out a sound of surprise as Sasuke's blank eyes had moved to look at Naruto. The battle that occurred earlier flashed in his mind.

_**31 minutes and 42 seconds earlier**_

_Metal clashed with metal continuously._

_Sharingan clashed with Sharingan endlessly._

_Furious gazes._

_Locked._

_Blur of raven hair often seen._

_Footsteps hitting hard, solid ground._

_Sasuke smirked as his katana clashed with his brother's kunai for the 113__th__ time._

_Yes._

_Sasuke had even counted. He counted almost everything._

_They eyes had locked 649__times._

_Itachi had thrown him 146 kunais and 65 shurikens._

_Sasuke had thrown him 276 kunais and 342 shurikens._

_He lost count of the footsteps after 4083._

_Yep._

_He was literally on the edge of the insanity._

_Or should I say he already was insane?_

_Surely, yes._

_He had counted so many things yes. But there was one of the things he wanted to count that he couldn't._

_It was the bruises, cuts and gashes._

_There was none._

_None so far..._

_They'd been fighting for 7 hours, 49 minutes and 37 seconds but... no injury on either of them._

_Suddenly, emerald eyes flashed into his mind._

_He flinched._

_Blood slashed through the air._

_He winced and gasped out a painful breath._

_Itachi stared at his now newly injured brother._

"_You're distracted." He stated._

_Sasuke glared and threw a dozen of kunai, charging towards his brother with his katana thrusted forward._

_**Back to present**_

Naruto carefully picked up Sasuke's beaten body and started running hurriedly towards his home village. Seeing as Sasuke's skin paled ever since he had last stolen a glance at him, he picked up the pace.

"Hang on Sasuke, just hang on brother..." Naruto murmured, quickening his pace even more.

He jumped from tree to tree, ran on the water as fast as lightening, took all the shortcuts he knew. Naruto desperately wanted to get Sasuke back to the village. He couldn't let the only person that truly acknowledged him die... He couldn't let his best friend die. He just couldn't let his closest friend whom he considered his brother... just... **die**...

Naruto looked down to Sasuke blank and ghost like face and frowned as his smile had grown bigger (and freakier...)

"Just what the hell are you dreaming about?" Naruto whispered.

_**18 minutes earlier**_

_They were both panting harshly, cuts and bruises everywhere._

_Itachi:__**33**__ cuts, __**60**__ bruises and __**4**__ deep and large gashes._

_Sasuke__**49**__ cuts, __**81**__ bruises and __**11**__ dangerously mortal gashes._

_Even if Sasuke had the worst beaten figure, Itachi was the one with barely any chakra left._

_He wouldn't last much longer._

_Sasuke though... still had quite a lot of chakra left... _

_Kami-sama luck was on his side._

_Sasuke smile maniacally and tackled his exhausted brother to the ground, taking out 4 kunais as soon as Itachi landed roughly on the ground, and planting them all in both Itachi's hands and knees._

_For the first time in his life, Sasuke had never enjoyed anything more then the agonizing scream of his older brother. Nothing compared to the joy and excitement running through his veins. He quickly took out his katana and slowly, very very slowly... he sliced his brother flesh deeply. Starting from just below his waist, cutting through the clothing, up to only inches from his heart. His brother tried muffling the screams, and the rush of excitement in Sasuke's veins worsened as he saw the line of red liquid starting to run down his brother's mouth. His pupil was so small, almost as small as a snake's, and his eyes were just... horribly monstrous. He quickly grabbed the blade of his katana and plunged it deep within his brother's heart. Such relief he felt._

_He stood up and started roaring of evil laughter, standing beside his brother's dying figure victoriously. His evil laughter was caught off by a sharp pain at his stomach. He looked down to see his own katana plunged so deep within his stomach that it was sticking out of his back. Sasuke's fingers twitched as he removed the blade with the last of his strength and collapsed beside Itachi, who was smirking faintly._

_Sasuke glared the hardest he could, blood started pooling around him. His blood mixed itself with his brother's. To Sasuke's surprise, Itachi dragged his arm towards Sasuke head and he flicked his forehead._

"_You've fought well... I'm... proud of you... Sasuke..." Itachi murmured. His eyes sparkled with something for once. That something... he couldn't quite figure out what it was..._

_Sasuke was taken aback._

_**Back to present**_

"Stupid brother..." Sasuke muttered weakly.

"Sasuke-san?" A female voice asked softly.

Sasuke flinched.

'It couldn't possibly be...'

He turned his head ever so slowly.

'That voice...'

Emerald green clashed with onyx.

"Sakura."

H.h.H.h.H.h.H.h.H.h.H.

**Well whaddaya know? I actually finished this in one night... XD I got carried away. Mwuahahahaha!!**

**Much better then the last chappie... ne?**

**lol! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I love you guys... :)**

**Please review!**


	9. Reunion After Two Years

Hello

**Hello! Okay another update tonight since I have really NOTHING to do. Though I ain't gonna finish this all right away. Just update a little, then close this, eat and watch the Naruto episodes I've missed (it's only 2 :P) and update this again... :)**

**Disclaimer: MAN! I had a dream last night.. that I owned Naruto. It was AWESOME. Unfortunately it was all a dream. Meaning I don't own Naruto. –cries-**

Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.

_Please let me love you_

_Lonely heart, do not run_

_I am beside you_

_You hide your wounds_

_As if I will fear them_

_Let me kiss them_

_And cry for you_

Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.

Sakura, startled, took a few steps back, staring at him with wide eyes. "How do you..." She started, frightened. "...Know my name?" She finished, still quite freaked out.

Was that boy a fanboy or something? Well.. couldn't possibly be... judging from his cool and smart ass looks. He just didn't look like one. And... well... she hadn't really seen him around the village... She sighed contently at the thought of it.

Phew.

Not a fanboy.

Sasuke only stared at her weirdly as she sighed contently for nothing. His head was throbbing so loudly; he could hear his own heartbeat! He raised a hand to his forehead and rubbed it slightly hoping it would soothe the pain a little. But it was no use... really...

Sakura put a hand on his shoulder and flashed him a bright smile. He flinched at the touch and stiffened immediately.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-san?" She softly asked, her emerald eyes boring into his onyx ones.

He brought his hand back down on the thin white sheets and turned his head away from her gaze. "Hn" he muttered out.

She frowned and took her hand off of his shoulder. Sasuke was completely taken aback as her hand grabbed his chin and turned it to face her. She released his chin and put a hand on his forehead. He felt his face becoming warmer and warmer as his onyx eyes stared in those beautiful green orbs.

She pulled back after a few seconds, staring curiously at him.

"Well you seem fine to me." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

Two years had passed ever since he'd last seen her. She hadn't changed all that much, but he could still see those little details about her that **had** changed.

He blamed it on the sharingan. Since the sharingan catches every little detail.

Uh-huh. Sure. Blame it on the sharingan.

Back in denial Uchiha?

Those emerald orbs sparkled with such joy and happiness. Yes, before they sparkled joyously too but... before they also sparkled with sadness and heartbreak. His eyes wandered to her rosy pink lips. They were almost tempting. He remembered how the feeling of her lips against his felt so right. His eyes continued to wander on her, inspecting pretty much everything. Her body was still as curvaceous as before, maybe even a little more... but shouldn't it be? I mean she_**is**_ 17 now.

In our language, that's called checking out.

Though in Sasuke's language it's called looking.

Hmph.

Big difference no?

Sakura became a little annoyed, seeing his eyes wander everywhere on her body. She hated to be checked out. If she didn't stop him soon enough, it's another fanboy for her.

Joy.

See the sarcasm hidden in there?

She cleared her throat loudly, which seemed to catch his attention. His eyes now locked themselves with hers. Strange how it seemed like she'd seen those before... Well I mean she surely has seen many onyx eyes before. But... these ones just... seemed different from the other pairs of onyx eyes she had seen... It's like she **knew** that guy. Yet, she had completely no clue where she could've known him from!

"Do I know you?" She curiously asked.

He quietly stared at her. "Hn."

Her eyes narrowed. "A proper answer would greatly be appreciated, Uchiha-san" She growled.

He stared impassively at her before a smirk made its way to his lips. "Hn." He repeated.

She hmphed and walked out of the room, ripping of her plastic gloves on the way.

"Unbelievable." She growled as she walked out.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider and his eyes sparkled with amusement. Maybe coming back to Konoha wasn't that bad after all... He had expected worse. Maybe a few punched thrown at him from the dobe. Or any other ninja in there really. He **had** betrayed Konoha after all.

"_**Sasuke-kuuuuuun!" **_

Sasuke smirk was quickly replaced by a scowl and he laid back down in his hospital bed, his hands supporting his head. The scowl never left his face.

"_**Sasuke-kuuuun! Come ooooon!"**_

"Sasuke-san, who are they?" Sakura asked, walking back into his room, apparently calmed down.

Sasuke's lips went into a thin line. "Fangirls" He spit out.

Sakura let out a hearty laugh and Sasuke's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her laugh. He hadn't realised how much he missed that laugh until now. He looked down at her, his eyes slightly showing surprise. They softened as they landed on her innocent figure. She was still laughing slightly, sitting on the small chair beside his hospital bed.

"Fangirls..." She chuckled. "Well at least be glad they aren't fanboys!"

Sasuke flinched at the though of having boys running after him along with the girls. His eyes showed pure terror and disgust at the thought.

**Boys chasing after him?! Like...**___Gay_** boys!?**

Oh my god.

Ewe.

Ewe!

_**Ewe!**_

Sakura laughed loudly as she saw his face expression and she patted him on the shoulder, smiling reassuringly.

"So far, I don't think any guy would want to run after you Sasuke."

Sasuke stared, his eyes questioning. "...Hn?"

She stuck her tongue out to him and laughed. Sakura started walking out before his voice stopped him.

"Sakura."

She turned to look at him. "Yes?" She softly asked.

There was a pause, where both of them simply stared at each other.

"Arigato." He finally said.

Sakura flinched.

'_Why did...'_

His coal eyes bored into hers, not coldly but... calmly...

'_...this...'_

She turned around, ever so slowly.

'_...sound so familiar...?'_

And she walked out, feeling odd.

Of all times people have thanked her... Why oh why did this sound so familiar? Why did she feel like she'd hear it coming from him before... and that it meant something else then a simple thank you?

'_This boy...'_

Onyx eyes flashed into her mind.

'_...I...'_

The sound of her younger laughter resounded in her ears.

'_...Could it be possible that...'_

**Flashback**

_His beautiful face inches from hers, staring at her softly. Lips only inches away from each other. Cuts and bruises on his face. Her hands tangled up at the base of his neck._

**End of Flashback**

'_...I was in love with him...?'_

_**xox**_

"_Sakura..."_

"_...Arigato..."_

**xox**

Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.

_Just let me love you_

_I won't flinch or run_

_When will you learn, love_

_That I am here to stay_

_Let me love you_

_As freely as you are_

_Let us be together_

_Here, now, and forever._

Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.

**Duh Duh Duh!! Sorry it took longer to come out... I was going through a tough time... I broke up with my boyfriend and it's really hard on me right now... but I managed to finish this... so it'll end soon okay?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. :)**

**Review please! **


	10. Chicken Butt Haired Man

**Alrighty this is the next update. And thanks for the concern, you guys are too nice. Really thank you...**

**P.s. You like my quotes i put there now don't ya? :P Yea i like doing that so im doing that from now on... well obviously it has to fit with the story. :P**

**Disclaimer: Ah, cruel world... I don't own Naruto... –tear-**

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

_It's a long road when you face the world alone,_

_when no one reaches out a hand for you to hold._

_You can find love if you search within your soul,_

_and the emptiness you felt will disappear._

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

'_Damnit.'_ Sasuke thought, gripping the thin white sheets in his hands tightly.

This wasn't the reaction he wanted from her. She was supposed to have jumped in his arms and remembered everything! _'This was not how it should've gone! Damn this all to hell!' _Sasuke growled and glared at the person who instantly walked in.

"Woa!" The person cried out, seeing the death glare of the last Uchiha. "Stop glaring at me like that I didn't freaking do anything!" Naruto growled in defence, glaring back defiantly.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke sneered at him, his glare becoming deathlier.

Naruto step forward heavily, his face expression now furious. "I'm the one who should be fucking angry right now Sasuke." He angrily hissed.

The raven haired boy was slightly taken aback by his 'brother's' angry face. He had never seen Naruto that way... At least not when his anger was directed to him. The Kyuubi container's eyes were filled with fury, his lips were a thin line, his knuckles were now tight fists; so tight they were white. A dark aura emitted around him, and the room was incredibly tense. Both boys stared at each other, eyes locked angrily.

"You better give her back her memory, teme." Naruto growled. "These past two years have been incredibly tough for all of us, to find anything she could find that would reveal that you existed was _**hard**_. She told us she was having weird dreams about a raven haired boy with onyx eyes, Sasuke. This was hard for us to pretend that it was just her imagination."

"I had to make her forget" Sasuke simply said.

"I know." Naruto spit out. "I know you had to. Just know... that if you don't give her back her memory, I will make sure you die." Naruto hissed, still glaring intensely at his best friend.

A uncomfortable silence took place before Naruto decided to walk out with two last words

"Remember, teme."

Sasuke let out a grunt and scowled, falling onto his hospital bed_. 'Did he think I didn't want to give her back her memory?'_ Sasuke glowered. _'Stupid Naruto.'_

He turned on his side to look towards the window.

"_Do I know you?" _The questioned Sakura asked earlier haunted him for the rest of the night.

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

_When clouds above you start to pour,_

_and all of your doubts rain like a storm,_

_and you don't know who you are anymore;_

_let me help you find what you've been searching for_

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

"You're crazy, Sakura" Ino laughed, sipping her tea as she was sitting on the bubblegum haired woman's sofa.

"No, no! I know it happened!" The pinkette cried out in defence, collapsing on the other sofa.

"Then why can't you remember it?" the blonde haired woman asked cleverly, flipping her hair.

There was a long pause, where Sakura was still collapsed on the sofa, staring blankly at the floor.

"I don't know..." She whispered almost inaudibly.

Ino felt a pang of guilt hit her chest and she winced at Sakura's sad face. She patted Sakura on the head, smiling softly. "Come on Sakura, I think you should go to bed. You need some rest..."

Sakura sighed and stood up, smiling weakly at the blonde, and walking down the hallway of their apartment, down to her room. As soon as Ino heard the sound of her door closing, she frowned and scowled.

"Fucking Uchiha..." She hissed lowly.

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

_Across the gateway of my heart I wrote 'No thoroughfare.'_

_But Love came laughing by and cried, 'I enter everywhere.'_

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

Sasuke kicked the pebbles on the streets, grumbling slightly, hands shoved in his pockets. He had just come out from the hospital only recently, and his muscles still ached a bit. The young Uchiha sighed irritably as the image of a certain pink haired team-mate popped into his mind. He really couldn't get her off his mind really.

Stupid adorable pink hair. Stupid dazzling green eyes. Stupid tempting rosy lips. Stupid soft and caring voice. Stupid sexy curvaceous body. Stupid inhuman strength.

Just stupid **stupid **_annoying_ Sakura.

"-ank you" He faintly heard, coming from a familiar female voice.

He turned his head swiftly towards the voice only to see the female who had been tormenting his mind ever since... well ever since he's last seen her.

Which was a week ago.

And four hours.

And 37 minutes.

...And 8 seconds...

Damnit there he was again, counting.

...Could the Uchiha possibly be obsessed?

Hmmm... No... he's simply, possibly, might be, probably... attracted to her to the slightest little bit. Just a little. Tiny titsy bit.

-cough- _**Yea right.**_

The pinkette turned and was surprise to see the raven haired boy standing right in front of her. She bumped into his chest and let out a squeak of surprise before she fell to the hard ground on her bum and dropped her groceries.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, not looking up but rather picking up her groceries quickly.

She looked up, surprised, as two strong arms started helping her pick up her groceries. She blushed as she realised it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san. Since when are you out of the hospital?"

"Recently" He bluntly replied.

Without warning, he gently grabbed her coated arms and pulled her up, making her collide with his chest, yet again. She yelped out in surprise and blushed as she found herself thinking his chest was rather very comfortable...

"U-um..." She stuttered out. "I-I'm sorry... I h-have to go..."

Sakura stepped away from him and gathered her groceries as quickly as possible and began walking away rapidly, still blushing slightly.

"Sakura." His voice called out.

She abruptly stopped and turned around, her eyes questioning.

He was smirking, holding the bags of groceries that he had helped her pick up. She blushed an even deeper shade of red before walking back to him, taking the groceries quickly, and turning around mumbling an almost inaudible 'thank you'.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider as he watched her walk away in hurry. Then his smirk faded away and he frowned.

'_Damnit that was my chance to kiss her and make her remember...'_

He scowled and kicked pebbles on the road furiously, earning weird glances from the people passing by.

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

_A man over time falls in love with the woman he is attracted to,_

_and a woman over time becomes more attracted to the man she loves_

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

Sakura opened her apartment door and walked into her apartment, deposing the groceries on the side and sighing loudly. She took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen, pouring water in a glass and chugging it. She slammed the glass on the kitchen counter and breathed in a huge breath, and exhaled it.

"Calm down, Sakura... Jeez... You don't even know the guy..." She chuckled nervously to herself.

**Flashback**

_Tic tic tic._

_The sound of rain hitting the ground was the only thing heard, besides the sloppy footsteps of a person. Sakura was walking down the wet road, head tilted upwards towards the crying grey sky. She laughed softly before grabbing the light pole beside her and twirling around it, looking up at the gloomy sky, smiling widely._

"_...Sakura."_

_Sakura turned to face the person who called out her name, to see her onyx eyed team-mate under an umbrella._

"_Sasuke-kun." She said softly, letting go of the pole._

_He looked around casually, and then turned his bored gaze towards her jaded happy ones. They stared at each other for a while, the rain falling down was the only thing heard._

"_...Come on." He tilted his head in the direction of the road._

_She stood there, eyes questioning._

"_Hn" He rolled his eyes and walked over to her, putting the umbrella over both their heads. "...I'll walk you home."_

**End of Flashback**

Sakura growled at the awkward and unknown memory. Why did they keep on coming? Every single fucking day! And always about that stupid young raven haired boy!

"Stop fucking bothering me you fucking chicken butt haired man!" She growled angrily.

"...Chicken butt haired man?" A male voice repeated, somewhat amused.

Sakura froze and turned around, ever so slowly to come face to face with the 'Chicken butt haired man'. She laughed nervously and stared at his figure, his amused eyes bored into her scared jaded ones.

"So you think my hair looks like the butt of a chicken?" Sasuke smoothly said, stepping closer to her.

"U-Um... Well..." Sakura stammered out, backing up against the counter.

As she was completely backed up against the counter, Sasuke kept on walking towards her, looking down at her. She couldn't quite see the expression in his eyes, since it was kind of dark.

"H-How'd you get h-here?" Sakura stuttered out, trying to back up more, away from Sasuke who, by the looks of it, seemed like he wanted to rape her.

"Door." He bluntly said, now pressing his body against hers, hands on either side of her on the counter.

His hot breath fanned her face and she could feel her eyelids drop slightly as his scent enveloped her. He smelled so... so sweet... so unlike how he looked... so... good. Soon she found herself almost lost to him. He was smirking down at her, his head lowering towards hers.

"...Sasuke?" A voice called from behind.

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

_We found each other somewhere between the day and the night_

_amidst the past and the future;_

_and now we are tangled up with each other_

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I finished it just in time! lol! Had to go eat! Soooo... yea!**

**Review please!**


	11. A Warning To Back Off

**lol wow I'm still laughing about the fact that all my reviews of my last chapter started with "who the hell interrupted them?" it is the funniest thing ever so far today. XD wow. It made my day. Well anyway. This is the next update! Where the real torture begins... mwuahahahahaha! **

**0.o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Though I highly suggest to Masashi Kishimoto to change his clothes. HONESTLY WHAT KIND OF NINJA WEARS ORANGE?!**

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

_Love,_

_to me,_

_was when two people loved each other,_

_would die for them,_

_kill for them,_

_put everything on the line for them,_

_and be together through anything_

_the world threw at them._

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

Sasuke turned his head to look at the one who called his name, not moving an inch away from Sakura who looked very uncomfortable. He scowled as he saw the blonde kunoichi standing about 10 meters away from them both, looking at them quizzically. And behind the blonde was a brown twin bun haired girl. And she didn't really look all that happy. No but I mean, _**really**_ did _**not**_ seem happy _**at all**_.

Sasuke's eyes widen and he jumped apart from Sakura as 3 kunais came flying directly in his face. He had jumped _just in time_.

"The **hell** is your problem Uchiha!?" The bun haired kunoichi growled furiously.

Ino ran over to the pale Sakura, who was shaking wildly. She turned and glared deathly at the young raven haired boy. "What did you do to her?" She hissed.

Sasuke only stare blankly at her before turning to look at the fuming bun haired kunoichi. She walked angrily towards him, scroll in hand, ready to attack him. Ino gave Ten-Ten a warning glare that the bun haired girl ignored. "Ten-Ten!" Ino said warningly. Ten-Ten stopped to look at the blonde, glaring intensely. "Ten-Ten you can beat him up later, just help me with Sakura here, she's practically traumatised!" Ten-Ten sharply turned her head to the chicken butt haired man and glared so fiercely he was almost taken aback. She half ran to Sakura and helped her standing, while Ino stepped forwards towards Sasuke, glaring defiantly.

"**You**" She warningly said, pressing her finger against his chest. "You leave her the _fuck_ alone." She spit out, pushing him.

Sasuke stumbled back and smirked. "Hn." _What if I don't?_

Ino growled loudly, and stepped forward furiously. "I seriously suggest you don't play cool with me right now." She hissed angrily. "**Now get out before things get ugly**!" She yelled.

"Hn." Sasuke glanced at Sakura hesitantly.

"_**Get Out**_!" Both Ten-Ten and Ino yelled furiously.

And Sasuke vanished.

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

_Feelings are like glass,_

_they can be covered up,_

_changed and even destroyed,_

_but like glass feelings are better when they are made clear._

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

'_Kuso... Why the fuck did they have to interrupt us?!'_ Sasuke furiously thought, kicking a chair in his kitchen, breaking it in the process.

He growled angrily before collapsing on his couch, scowling madly. _'Now they'll constantly be watching over her...' _He huffed and shifted his position on the side, staring blankly out of his living room window_. 'Now I'll have to try harder to be alone with her...'_ He frowned. _'Wait...Since when do I even think this way?' _He scowled again. _'Damnit Sakura you're making me too soft...'_

A soft knock on his door snapped him out of his reverie. He walked to his door lazily, not bothering to look through the tiny hole to see who it was, and almost slammed the door open.

"What?" He asked irritably and boringly.

Emerald eyes widen slightly before she backed up a bit, almost tripping down the stairs at his door. His eyes immediately showed surprise and guilt.

"Sakura." He acknowledged.

Sakura backed up a bit more, careful to where she was stepping.

"Hum... Sasuke, isn't it?" She asked.

Her jade eyes showed fear and Sasuke suddenly felt guilty. His eyes returned to their monotone look and he lazily leaned against the door frame. "Hn."

She was hesitant at first and she opened her mouth to speak, only to close it back a little while after. She seemed lost. Sasuke quirked a brow and reached out to grab her arm. She immediately stumbled back away from him. "Just.. Stay away from me!" She yelled as she turned and ran.

Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise, soon a feeling of hurt filled his entire being as he watched her retreating back.

Not that he would ever admit that he was hurt.

"Sakura..." Sasuke murmured.

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

_You fail to see the one who loves you standing right in front_

_as does she fail to see you love her in turn._

_Don't wait to tell her, because it might be to late then_

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

Sasuke stared at the pinkette as she walked in the busy roads of Konoha, waving at some people who waved at her. She smiled widely as she walked down, then frowned as she saw him sitting on a bench, staring at her. He broke his gaze away from her only to look back a few seconds later, realising she was gone. He looked around lazily, but quickly, not seeing her anywhere.

"Would you be looking for me, perhaps?" A voice whispered in his ear.

He whipped around only for jade eyes to clash with his onyx ones.

"I told you to leave me alone." She spit out, glaring at him intensely.

He only stared blankly at her. "Hn."

And that surely earned him a punch in the face. He'd been thrown right into a stand in the streets, about 25 meters away from where he had been. Boy did his cheek sting.

Owwwww.

Honestly, that _**hurt.**_

He pulled himself up, rubbing his sore jaw, wincing in pain. His dull look was directed to the fuming kunoichi in front of him.

And just then, Sasuke made a mental note _**not**_ to anger Sakura for nothing. Because if he does... well he just might end up breaking his jaw.

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

_Well, it seems to me that the best relationships--the ones that last--are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship._

_You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before._

_Like a switch has been flicked somewhere._

_And the person who was just a friend is suddenly... the only person you can ever imagine yourself with_

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

Sakura closed her apartment door and kicked off her shoes, waving at Hinata who bowed slightly.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan" She politely said.

Sakura laughed kindly. "Konnichiwa, Hinata-san. No need to be so polite. You're my best-friend!"

Ino beamed Sakura a smile before tackling her into a hug. "Forehead girl!" She exclaimed, laughing slightly.

Sakura stuck her tongue out to Ino and glared playfully. "Ino-pig!"

Ino's smile faded when she remarked the bit of blood on Sakura left hand.

"Sakura... how did you get blood on your hand?" Ino worriedly asked.

Sakura looked down, surprised. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Well... maybe it was when I punched chicken butt haired man." She said, grinning.

Suddenly, as she looked down to her bloody hand, she started feeling dizzy and then... everything went black.

**Dream**

"_Sakura-chaaaaaan!" Naruto screamed loudly from far away, running straight towards the pink haired kunoichi._

_Sakura barely had time to turn around before she got tackled by the loud mouth. She yelped of surprise and lost her balance, kicking Naruto accidentally, sending him off a couple of meters away, and grabbing onto anything she could, which turned out to be Sasuke's arm. Sasuke ended up losing his balance too. They both fell to the ground, Sasuke on top of Sakura._

_And to their bad luck, they were both on a hill._

_So they rolled down._

_And since it was a pretty long hill... They rolled down for a long time._

_As the end of the hill came, Sasuke landed on the soft grass first, and Sakura landed on top of him, face first. Her hand had accidentally hit Sasuke's nose pretty hard, which made him have a nosebleed._

"_Oh Sasuke-kun I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, not realising how close their faces were._

_Only when she did, she blushed madly._

**End of Dream**

"Sakura?" Ino's soft voice called out, shaking her gently.

Sakura groaned, blinking her eyes open. "What... happened?" She mumbled.

Her head was throbbing so loudly and painfully!

"You fainted." Ino softly said.

Sakura was quiet for a while, she was recalling that dream she had...

Or was it a flashback?

This was all too confusing for her. She started to wonder if she had amnesia.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata worriedly asked. "Are you alright?"

Sakura shook her head and beamed them all a smile. "I'm fine"

The three friends of the pinkette looked at each other, unsure.

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

_In life, we sometimes meet a person we're not suppose to fall in love with,_

_for it could only cause trouble and pain._

_Logic tells us to stop, but our heart says,_

_'How could it be wrong when it feels so right?'_

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

**Liked it? I did. I think I'm putting up two more chapters before ending this. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please!**


	12. Rookie Nine Gets Protective

**Hellooo! I'm starting my new update right now cuz I'm at home. I went to school for the morning but was unbelievably tired. No but I mean really. You wouldn't even believe. So they sent me home. I'm not even sure my dad knows. Ha. Well I slept for a little while and got rid of most of my tiredness. So I'm okay right now. Well... I think... hahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

xXx P.a.i.n.f.u.l. xXx

_I'm surprised,_

_I thought Love would turn its back on me,_

_but never the less,_

_it was I who turned my back on love_

xXx P.a.i.n.f.u.l. xXx

Sakura twirled a lock of pink hair around her finger numerous times, staring blankly out of the window, pondering. She was thinking about that boy again. It was odd. Usually she wouldn't feel anything when she thought about him. Just awkwardness cause' she didn't know who he was. He was like a stranger to her. And thinking about him made her feel awkward. Well... that was before.

Now...

Thinking about that stranger awoke something inside her. It was definitely a faint feeling, she could barely define what it was, but it was there. She couldn't quite tell if the feeling was a bad one or a good one... Which was more confusing for her. Now she couldn't quite decide on whether staying away from him, or actually let him approach her. Honestly, he had been trying so many times to approach her! She didn't quite know why, but she hoped to god he wasn't one of her fanboys!

Plus, she was still wondering if she did have amnesia or not. But she hadn't really had any of those 'dreams' lately. A week had passed ever since she fainted. And she hadn't dreamt of anything ever since then.

_Knock, knock._

Sakura jumped slightly, letting go of her pink strand and turning her head to the door.

_Knock, knock._

She got off the couch and walked over to the door but suddenly felt nauseous as a she felt a familiar chakra.

**Flashback**

_She was shaking so wildly. It was so damn **cold**. So damn _**fucking**_ **cold**. Why did they have to be sent off on a mission... in the_ **fucking**_ **snow mountains**?! _**During**_ **summe**r?! And it was_ **C**_ranked too. And she just _**had **_to be paired up with him._

_**Fuck**._

_Assign those other freaking little genin twerps to do it next time,_ **will you**_?_

_**Jeez**._

_They should be the one suffering in the winter cold weather, with practically no fucking _**food**_, or_ **warm clothing**_! And she should be the one enjoying herself on the _**beach**_, in her_ **bikini**_, with her_ **friends**_, enjoying the view of_ **topless guys**_. Hot ones of course..._

_She shivered and her teeth cackled. "Coooooooold" She sang in a high pitched voice, through gritted teeth._

_"Hn. Quit complaining." A monotone voice said._

_She turned and glared at the boy. "Well you're not the one freezing to death, Sasuke-_**kun**_"_

_He turned and stared at her blankly before standing up and walking out of view with a "Hn."_

_Sakura let out an annoyed growl before turning her back to him and curling up into a little ball, trying to keep herself warm._

_Suddenly, she felt something heavy being thrown to her and yelped in surprise. She turned to look at what it was and realised it was a cover. She looked over to her raven haired team-mate, eyes showing complete puzzlement. Slowly she blushed at the realisation that he had went to get her a blanket._

_"Thank you..." She shyly mumbled, taking the cover and nuzzling in it._

_Maybe a mission with Sasuke wasn't really_ **that** _bad..._

**End of Flashback**

She tried to catch anything around her, which turned out to be the doorknob as she felt herself get extremely dizzy. Accidentally, she turned the doorknob which opened the door; and she starting falling before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and caught her.

"...Sakura." The voice said.

xXx B.u.t. xXx

_Catch me if I fall..._

xXx B.u.t. xXx

Sakura groaned as the beams of light attacked her barely open emerald orbs. Her head was throbbing so loudly, she feared anyone around her would hear it. She raised a shaky hand to her forehead and rubbed it slightly.

'_Ugh... not again...' _She thought, still rubbing her forehead. The rubbing seemed to soothe the pain a little, but it still hurt a lot.

"You're awake." A voice bluntly said.

She snapped her eyes open and sat up quickly to see the most unexpected person to be seen in her house.

"Sasuke-san." She acknowledged.

He was smirking at her as she frowned.

"If I wouldn't of been there, you would've had a nasty fall." He said almost too proudly.

"I believe this is the longest sentence you've said to me so far." Sakura said, smiling innocently.

His smirk disappeared and he glared at her. "Hn."

Sakura laughed shortly. "I knew you'd go back to talking monosyllabically." She said, smirking slightly. (A/N: o.0 Monosyllabically. one **hella** of a word!)

It was Sasuke's turn to smirk now. "Well that's surprising... you haven't kicked me into a wall yet."

"Yet another full sent-" she stopped abruptly as she realised what he said and her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" She growled.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider but he said nothing. He only stood up and starting walking towards the door, and barely grabbed the doorknob before Sakura yelled. "**Hey where are you going**?!"

The smirk never left his face as he turned to look at her with his dull onyx eyes. "Hn?"

"You never told me why you were here..." She softly said.

Sasuke approached her slowly; he was no longer smirking. She would have backed away as he sat near her on the bed, but the look in his eyes had made her stay.

Something flipped in her stomach, and was growing stronger as he leaned close to her. He stopped, only inches away from her face, his hot breath tickling her skin. His soft onyx eyes bore into her indecisive jaded ones.

Her heart thumped so loudly, she was almost sure he could hear her heartbeat. It thumped even more rapidly as he inched his face closer to hers, with every passing second. Their noses were almost touching, his body almost against hers, lips getting closer and closer...

"**Uchiha I told you to leave her the fuck alone**!" A voice yelled.

Sasuke eyes widen and vanished into a thin layer of smoke, leaving a dazed Sakura on her bed.

Ino ran past a fuming Ten-Ten and hugged Sakura tightly. "Sakura! Are you okay? What happened? Why was he here? What did he do to you?!" She bombarded the pink hair with questions.

Sakura only stared blankly into space, still in daze.

"Sakura!" Ino called out, shaking her shoulders.

The two girls stared worriedly at the dazed girl.

"That's it we're constantly going to be watching over her now. 24/7. Call all the other members of the rookie nine." Ten-Ten said through gritted teeth.

Ino complied.

xXx W.o.n.d.e.r.f.u.l. xXx

_Love comes to those who still hope although they've been disappointed,_

_to those who still believe although they've been betrayed,_

_to those who still love although they've been hurt before..._

xXx W.o.n.d.e.r.f.u.l. xXx

Honestly, they had to stop doing that.

Freaking interrupting at the last second.

He was this close. _**This**_ close to kissing her.

"Uchiha." A monotone voice hissed out.

Sasuke stopped and turned, then smirked at his opponent.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke said coolly, his smirk never leaving his face.

The pearl eyed boy glare at the young Uchiha. "This is a warning, Uchiha. Leave Haruno alone."

Sasuke lips went to a thin line and he gave the Hyuuga a death glare. "Like hell I would" He hissed.

It was Neji's turn to glare and he took a threatening step forward. "Stay away from Haruno-"

"-Or you're going to have to deal with all of us" The Hyuuga's female team-mate finished, as she and the rest of the rookie nine stepped out of the bushes.

"Honestly Sasuke, you've hurt her enough." Lee said, glaring defiantly at the raven haired boy.

"Just leave her alone, she's better off without you!" Ino yelled.

"She hasn't cried a single tear ever since you guys had your last encounter" Chouji fiercely said.

Sasuke let the shock show in his eyes for a split second. _'Did they know about...?'_

"Well all know about you guy's little encounter" Shikamaru lazily said, as if reading his thoughts.

"I believe your main goal when you erased her memory was to make her forget you, Uchiha-san" Shino spoke up formally.

He stayed quiet and stared at the rookie nine members. Everyone was there... everyone... except... wait...

"Everybody stop!" A voice intervened, jumping in front of Sasuke protectively.

Sasuke smirked. _'Heh. Typical.'_

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

_If I reach for your hand,_

_will you hold it?_

_If I hold out my arms,_

_will you hug me?_

_If I go for you lips,_

_will you kiss me?_

_If I capture your heart,_

_will you love me?_

xXx L.o.v.e. xXx

**Mwuahaha I am so talented to leave people on cliffies. I am practically 99 sure everybody knows who is protecting Sasuke right now. Tch!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**(I still don't know if my dad knows I'm home... XD)**

**Please review! **


	13. Not The Reaction He Wanted

**Weeeee I love this story!! :D I honestly don't know when this is going to end. And I wouldn't be surprised if it ended on this chapter. I honestly wouldn't. But what fun would that be? I haven't tortured Sasuke enough. Bleghhh.**

**Ha. Turns out my parents didn't know I stayed home. :S**

**Lmfao.**

**Woot for me!**

**XD**

**Disclaimer: Even if Masashi Kishimoto would adopt me and I still wouldn't own Naruto. **

* * *

_Look into my eyes and hear what I'm not saying, for my eyes speak louder than my voice ever will._

* * *

Silence took over everybody for a couple of minutes. The rookie nine stared at the newcomer in disbelief. What was that person thinking?

Neji was the first to speak and move.

He stepped towards the newcomer, glaring intensely and threateningly. "Move, Naruto."

Naruto returned the fierce glare, and stepped forward defiantly. "Make me."

The both of them stood there, glaring at each other. Everybody except the Uchiha held their breath.

"Sasuke." Naruto spoke up.

A grunt from the Uchiha was the response he received.

"Lend me some of your chakra." Naruto commanded, not moving an inch away from Neji.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows questioningly, but complied nonetheless.

"Now go when I give you the signal." He hissed.

Sasuke smirked as he recognized the hand-seals Naruto was doing. Few seconds after, about a 100 Sasuke's (A/N: omg imagine the fangirls seeing this! o.0) appeared. The rookie nine seemed confused.

'_Shadow clone jutsu using my own chakra in every single one of them so they can't recognize which is the real me... Hmmm not bad, Naruto' _Sasuke thought.

"Go!" Naruto shouted.

And every Sasuke dispersed in different directions, along with the real Uchiha.

* * *

_The smallest word I know is 'I', the sweetest word I know is 'love', and the only thing that will remind me of that will be 'you'._

* * *

Sakura was still in her bed, she had never left it ever since the incident of earlier. She couldn't get it out of her mind; it just played over and over again! She didn't even know the guy, yet he was constantly on her mind every day! It was just something about him... that something that made him different from others... And... It's like she just knew him...

And ever since their last encounter, she couldn't go a second without thinking about him. Everything about him was so memorizing...The way his coal eyes bored into her emerald orbs softly, making her melt like chocolate under a heat of a 1000 degrees... His spiky raven locks that looked oh so soft and well treated... His full lips, looking so soft and so... sweet... His muscular body that looked so comfortable, and that she dreamt of being held against... His strong arms that looked like they could break so many things but that she was sure would hold her with such gentleness and care... Just everything... everything about him... was so...

"Dreamy" She sighed, a smile placed on her lips.

**Woaaaaa there pinky! Don't fall for him yet! You don't even know him!**

'_Shut up. I'm not falling for him.'_

**Oh yea sure...**

'_What makes you think I'm falling for him? You said it yourself: I don't even know the guy!'_

She shut her inner up by mentally going in there and taping her mouth up tightly and then the rest of her petite body, then shoved her in a dark emo corner. Inner Sakura cried rivers of tears.

She stood up from her bed, while dreamy onyx eyes flashed in her mind and stayed. Suddenly, an arm wrapped itself around her waist and swivelled her around slowly, but gently. Taken aback, she stiffened immediately, only to relax as her eyes locked themselves with the male's onyx ones. His arm never left her waist; in fact, he tightened his grip on her.

This time, Sasuke didn't take the chance of getting people to interrupt them. He leaned down to her face, not too fast nor too slow, and brushed his lips against hers softly. Sakura felt her stomach do thousands of flips, and something inside her started to swirl around, making her feel sick yet so good. Her heartbeat quickened and she blushed as she realised that he was kissing her.

Everything just seemed so perfect...

Until everything flashed in her mind. Every single thing she had forgotten about Sasuke, it all flashed back in her mind. Every single memory of team 7 with him, the day he left, the day they had found them again... their last encounter... the moment he had made her forget him... the days that went by without her remembering a thing... the day she was saved by Sasuke from Orochimaru...where he had made her forget him a second time... Just... Everything literally.

Sasuke had been expecting her arms to wrap themselves around him, and to kiss him back when she would remember him. He was sure she would. He was sure she would remember as soon as his lips touched hers.

And he was right, she sure as hell remembered.

Her arms crawled up to his neck and she gently pulled away from the kiss. He was looking at her almost triumphantly, a smirk on his handsome face.

She innocently smiled back.

* * *

_All my problems seem to disappear when I'm with you..._

* * *

Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata and a beat up Naruto were all heading for Sakura's house, fully knowing that's where Sasuke would be.

"That was very stupid of you, Naruto..." Ten-Ten growled. "I wasted so many scrolls on the clones of the Uchiha **you** made" She spit out, glaring at a poor Naruto who was rubbing his sore cheek.

"Teme is in love with Sakura-chan, and I was only helping him!" Naruto cried out, glaring back.

"He's hurt her enough already! He doesn't deserve to be remembered!" Ino snapped, growling at the thought of Sasuke. "Sakura was always in so much pain, but he never cared! And now that Sakur-"

"**That's not true**! He always care about her! Teme _**always**_ loved Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled angrily, interrupting Ino harshly.

Everybody looked at him stunned.

Naruto open his mouth to speak once more before he was thrown against a tree, a body crushing him. He groaned and opened his eyes only to see spiky raven hair. He blinked a couple of times before pushing Sasuke off, who was bleeding profusely from the nose. And he seemed to have a bruises forming on his cheek.

He saw wood on the floor, and looked ahead to see a pissed off Sakura in her house, standing in front of the large hole Sasuke most likely made by going through the wall.

"And don't you _**fucking**_ touch me any more" Sakura yelled, face red of anger.

Both the rookie nine and Naruto stared at Sasuke, dumbfounded. The rookie nine then glared at him threateningly and started walking towards him.

"Sasuke... I thought she was supposed to remember by now?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke, pushing himself up.

Sasuke stood up with some difficulty and stared at Sakura's retreating back before looking at the rookie nine and then to Naruto. He stayed silent for a moment.

"She does." Was the only thing Sasuke said, before he started to run in the opposite direction of the angered rookie nine.

Naruto stared at Sasuke running form for a while, dumbfounded. He didn't understand... If Sakura remembered him now... wasn't she supposed to be all over him again now? Weren't they supposed to have their happy ending? This was all too confusing for Naruto, and he needed to clear things up. Sakura was like a sister to him, and Sasuke was like a brother. He knew that both were in love. Both were just meant to be. He needed to make them realise that! For their own good! He wanted to see his team-mates happy again.

Sakura learned Sasuke how to love again. She was the only one who kept him sane.

Sasuke made Sakura strong. He always protected her.

Naruto looked back to Sakura's house and his eyes became sorrowful almost. If these two didn't end up together like they are supposed to...

Sakura, the flower of the team, would slowly wither away...

And Sasuke, the human ice cube, would slowly lose his mind...

Naruto's eyes now shined with determination. He started walking towards the Haruno's house, more determined then ever to get them to realise they were just meant to be together. He was going to explain it all to her. He was going to open her eyes.

'_And teme better do the rest right.'_

* * *

_When two souls, that have shed their loneliness, embrace and melt into one; from out of loneliness, love is born..._

* * *

**This may not be as good but I was a bit too distracted while I wrote this entire chapter. I decided to not end it on this chapter of course... mwuahha! Still some torture on Sasuke that I have to pull... BE PREPARED!! –evil laugh- -others stare at her weird-**

**Ahem.**

**Review please.**

**:D**


	14. Broken Hearts

**Heyyy! Haha I've been asked why Sakura beat Sasuke... well the reason is pretty simple. Sakura is now furious at Sasuke for making her forget him. She's mad at him for not letting her help him. Simple reason... hehehe.**

**Well I don't have that much time to write right now, since I have to go to my guitar lesson in less then half an hour (I'm driving over there that why I'm going earlier :P) and then I'm off to work (driving over there too xD) So I'll write a couple of paragraphs, maybe half of it if I'm lucky but I don't want that to happen since it'll seem rushed or whatnot.**

**So yah... lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ! I wouldn't be writing this if I did. I'd probably be making all of this happen in the REAL show. :P**

* * *

_Like a rose wilting and dying, so feels my heart..._

* * *

The waves washed over the shore, hitting a kunoichi's bare feet.

_Drip__._

A droplet fell down on the rock she was sitting on, as she continued to blankly stare at the sunset.

_Drip. Drip._

Two more droplets joined the lonely one on the rock. She brought up a hand to cheek and quickly wiped away the tears that rolled down from her eyes. Her eyes now held so much pain, so much sorrow and showed pure heartbreak.

Not far away from the ocean shore, the pinkette's friends were sitting in a tree, staring sadly at the broken hearted girl. It had been 11 days ever since Sasuke and Sakura's last encounter. They thought she would be okay, and that she would've moved on so quickly but... It seemed her pain grew each day.

Her eyes became more sorrowful, and started to become somewhat dull. They'd never seen her like this. Not even after Sasuke left Konoha. Her hair was always such a mess, black pouches under her eyes revealing she had yet again spent another sleepless night. They'd heard her crying all night long. It's just as if they could feel her pain and her heart break. She had never once smiled or laughed. She'd spend her days to the ocean shore, or in her room. She never really came out.

Sakura brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She sniffed and wiped away the upcoming tears, before looking back to the sunset. She couldn't really get Naruto's words out of her mind.

* * *

_No one can ever promise you they will never hurt you, __because at one time or another it will happen. __The real promise is if the time you spent together will be worth the pain in the end._

* * *

**11 days earlier...**

_Knock, Knock_

Naruto removed his hand from the door and waited patiently, the flicker of determination still clearly seen in his eyes. A couple of seconds after, the door opened slowly into a crack. He saw emerald eyes peaking out curiously, then a smile appear on her face as she saw Naruto.

Did I mention the smile seemed a little too forced?

Sakura opened the door fully. "Naruto." She said softly, smiling too forcefully still.

Naruto gulped, then smiled sheepishly. "Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed with a wide grin.

Her eyes flickered with slyness. "Come on in" She said, grinning back wickedly.

'_Why do I have the feeling this isn't looking good already?_' Naruto thought, scratching the back of his head anxiously and grinning nervously.

He stepped in nonetheless.

"Sakura I need to talk to you abo-" But Naruto didn't even have the time to end his sentence, since he was launched backwards by a powerful blow. He was almost unconscious for a second, but managed to look up at his attacker even though he knew fully who it was. Naruto yelped in fear as saw the fuming Sakura in front of him. He rubbed his sore head.

"Sakura-chan what was th-" He started to protest.

"**I can't even fricken believe you**!" Sakura exploded, interrupting him once again.

Naruto stumbled backwards a bit at her sudden outburst. "W-Wha...?"

"**Don't you fucking play cool with me! Why the hell did you pretend like you didn't know Sasuke? _Why_?!**" She heatedly yelled, even though tears started to form in her eyes. Naruto stared at her guiltily. "**Why the fuck didn't you tell me**!? **Did you stop caring about Sasuke**?! **Do you not consider him as a brother anymore**?! **Did you forget your promise**?!" The tears were now freely falling from hey eyes and she fell down on her knees, crying. "Why Naruto... You knew I loved him... Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was cracking as she tried to stop her upcoming breakdown.

Naruto could only stare guiltily at her for a while. "I-I just couldn't... Sakura-chan..." He finally said, looking down at the floor in shame.

There was a long pause between the both of them, where only the hiccups and the sniffs of the broken pink haired kunoichi were heard.

Naruto shifted slightly before opening his mouth so speak.

"Teme wanted us to forget about him. And..." He paused to swallow the lump in his dry throat. "...And I thought it would be best for you not to remember. You were in so much pain every day because of him Sakura-chan... I just thought..." He smiled bitterly. "...I just thought that if we didn't tell you about him... you'd be better off without him... and you were... but then... you started to have all those flashbacks... and... and then there was the night he came... and I knew he saved you..." He paused, taking a deep shaky breath as Sakura stared at him with a shocked and tear stained face. "Sakura-chan..." He looked up at her, his eyes watery. "Teme always loved you... And I always knew that... Ever since we were placed on the same team... You developed stronger feelings for him and he slowly but surely fell for you without realising it... That's why... when he came back... I was the only one who really thought he deserved a second chance to make things right... Because..." By that time, the girl's eyes were wide. "Because you guys are meant for each other Sakura-chan..." He whispered, a soft smile appearing on his face.

By now, she was almost hyperventilating. "W-What? No... Sasuke... Sasuke and I are just... too different... We can't... we can't be meant for each other Naruto..." She whispered lowly enough for him to hear.

Naruto smiled, tears still shining in his eyes. "That's the reason you're perfect for each other. Think about it this way. You guys are like the Ying and the Yang. You complete each other and perfectly."

Sakura laughed unsurely.

Naruto smiled bitterly this time. "Sakura-chan..." He whispered, catching her attention once again. "You know that I was crushing on you before... but seeing that you guys were just meant for each other... I realised I had no chance against Sasuke. I could never take the place he always had and still has in your heart."

Sakura was tongue-tied. She couldn't speak. Naruto stood up from against the wall and took her small hand into his warm one. "Sakura-chan..." He said, looking directly in her eyes. "I love you okay. As a sister. And I hate to see you sad, seeing you like this breaks me..."

She took her hand away from him. "Are you saying I should just forgive this freaking bastard?!"

He shook his head no and smiled. "I'm not saying you should. I'm not saying you should even end up with him." He paused as her face expression became confused. "Just know that you taught Sasuke how to love again. He loves you Sakura. So much. And... I know that the only one who can make you truly happy is him. So... do what's best for you. I don't want you to be sad. I just want you to be happy." He kissed the back of her hand and walked towards the door, glancing at her one last time, flashing her a smile before walking out of her house, leaving Sakura speechless.

* * *

_Love is built on hope. Sure it is filled with risk and with disappointment, but it is still something that gives your life a greater meaning._

* * *

**Back to present**

Sakura tugged a piece of hair behind her ear and sighed, before leaning her head on her knees, staring at the almost finished sunset. The yellow, orange and red lights reflecting on the water and in the sky just made this whole world so beautiful to her right now.

She stood up from the rock and jumped down, walking over closer to the shore. She walked in the water where the waves washed over her feet, and she stared sorely at the rays of the sunset. A warm and soft breeze blew in her face, caressing her skin and making her hair flicker in the air. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm breeze and the feeling of the cool water, stopping just above her ankles.

"_He loves you Sakura. So much" _

Naruto's words from earlier resounded in her head. She sniffed slightly, and let a lonely tear roll down her cheek, and dripping down in the waves of the oceans. She then turned around, and saw her friends standing there, boxed of chocolate in hand and chocolate frosting, and some cheesy chick flicks movies.

"We thought you might just need them" Ino softly said, smiling caringly at her best friend.

Sakura smile at them. "Arigato Ino, Ten-Ten, Hinata."

The other's smiled and ran to engulf her in a big bear hug.

* * *

_One day Love met Friendship.__  
__Love asked, Why do you exist when I already exist?__  
__Friendship replied, To put a smile where you've left tears._

* * *

Sasuke had been sitting casually on the sand, his feet in the water of the ocean in front of him. The last rays of the sun had almost faded. He had been wondering what to do. What he could possibly do to fix things. To change them back to the way they were. To change it back to the time she was in love with him. He wanted her. He wanted her with him. He hadn't really been able to approach her lately, with all the guarding the rookie nine (and others...) did. But even if he was able to approach her one day... What would he say?

Seeing as the sun was completely set, and that a few stars were already out, he decided to head home. He stood up, but didn't notice the single tear that had fallen down his cheek and down in the ocean.

* * *

_Two teardrops are floating in the ocean, one teardrop asked the other, 'Who are you?'__  
__'I'm the teardrop of a girl who was driven away by a guy, and who are you?'__  
__The other one answered, 'I'm the teardrop of a guy who regretted letting a girl go.'_

* * *

**THANK YOUUU!! Alrighty I'm done. Hahahha. Wanted to end this before I went to watch my movie :D TAKE THE LEAD! Yup such an awesome movie. WOOOT! So this was more about Sakura in this chapter, but next is prolly going to be more about Sasuke. Hehe. :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE M'DEAR!**

**:D**

**P.s. WOW FREAKING LONG CHAPPIE! :O**


	15. Non Verbal Language

**Hahahhaha wow people love this. Last chapter was so angst, though beautiful. I love it myself :D So yea I'm basically running out of ideas for this story, so it might and probably will end on this update. If it does, you will know cuz I always make my last chapters longer then the rest of them all. :)**

**P.s. **

_Lalala_ Lyrics

**Disclaimer: Am I rich? No. And that means? Exactly. I don't own Naruto. Nor do i own "Sound the bugle" Bryan Adams does.**

* * *

_Have you ever cried your eyes out until all the tears in this world have dried, and yet the sourness in your heart still hasn't gone? That's when the person causing you the pain is the only one you ever loved._

* * *

The pure white curtains floated in the wind as a soft breeze blew threw a certain pinkette's window. The breeze entered her room and reached the pink haired girl who was lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to the radio. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind on her pale skin. A soft tune started playing on the radio, and Sakura kept her eyes closed, listening to the music. She opened her eyes slightly, turning her head to stare at the moon, as the tune continued to play. She began to get somewhat lost in her thoughts before the singer's voice was heard.

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me...  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be..._

Sakura's attention was once again directed to the song.

_Now I can't go on - I can't even start...  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart..._

Her hear sank. She shouldn't be listening to such a song; it would only make her sadder. But she couldn't help it.

_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight.  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here..._

She wanted to cry as once again, the soft tune started playing but louder and deeply. As the tears began to well up her eyes, she continued to stare at the shining moon, though her attention was more directed to the song. She shifted on the side, putting a hand under her head. Her fingers intertwined themselves with her pink locks.

_Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care...  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere.  
Without a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark.  
Lay right down - decide not to go on..._

'_It's almost freaky... This describes me so well...' _

She had no time to think further as the singer started to sing again.

_Then from on high - somewhere in the distance...  
There's a voice that calls - remember who you are!  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow..._

And she almost just had a burst of courage and energy right there. The music was louder, more encouraging. It was comforting. Sakura gave a small smile, a true one, for the first time in so long. She closed her eyes and listened to the song, the smile still apparent on her face.

_So be strong tonight - remember who you are.  
Yea you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle!  
To be free once more -Yea that's worth fighting for!_

As the song finished, Sakura seemed to feel a little better. She needed that. She needed that song to remind her that having a broken heart is part of life, it's only an obstacle. She needed to fight through it. To get over it. Still... the pain in her heart just wouldn't leave...

* * *

_Can't say how I feel, can't tell if my heart would heal, but I always knew from the start, I never really had your heart. So leave me now before I cry. The pain's too much to say goodbye. But always remember in each tear I shed, is an 'I love you' left unsaid._

* * *

He couldn't take it. He just had to see her. He couldn't bare going through another day without catching a glimpse of those green eyes. He couldn't bare living through another day, knowing she was probably crying over him. Sure Sakura seemed so tough at their last encounter, sure she seemed like she hated him. But... he knew her better then that. He knew she was deeply hurt. She was angry at him, yes. Unbelievably angry. But he knew she was really upset too.

Closing the door of his manor, he took a few quick steps back and held his dark cloak tighter to him before infusing chakra in his feet and rushing quietly and almost impatiently to his beloved's house. His fully activated sharingan eyes kept scanning around his surroundings, wanting to catch any glimpse of movement. He wanted to avoid anyone, even if it was a mere Konoha villager. They all knew what happened. And surely, they'd want to cause a scene, which would attract a lot of unwanted attention.

He sharply turned and jumped into the forest, making sure to hide his chakra, as he saw bun haired girl sitting on a bench, sharpening her beloved kunai's, constantly scanning the area. She abruptly stopped, her hands freezing and stopping their work. Her attention was shortly directed to him, before she shrugged and continued to sharpen her kunai's. Sasuke's stiff shoulders relaxed and he continued his route, as quietly as he could.

* * *

_Love will come and take a hold of you, celebrate with you for a brief moment, and then move on. When that happens, some people try to grasp the love and continue holding on, refusing to see that it is a gift that is freely given and just as freely moves away._

* * *

His soaked form was standing in the street in front of Haruno Sakura's apartment. Deep coal eyes wandered on his pink haired team-mate's apartment. His soaked raven locks stuck to his skin, as well as his wet clothes. His heart was beating so quickly, and he didn't feel too well anymore. His hands were shaking slightly at the thought that Sakura lived in there. His teeth were tightly clenched together, he was incredibly stiff and he hadn't realised it. Sasuke was anxious.

His way here was not as hard as he imagined it would've been. It started to rain shortly after he encountered Ten-Ten. After her, he hadn't really seen anyone. There was definitely less people guarding. Maybe it was because he hadn't attempted to do anything for the last 4 days, and they maybe had thought he'd given up. Or maybe Sakura shooed them away.

The thought of Sakura sent a shiver up his spine.

* * *

_It's crazy. It's like finding something that you haven't been looking for and have always wanted. There might be fireworks or harmony, but you just feel it without words or sparks. It can be a bumpy road and not always perfect. But in the end, love is worth the wait._

* * *

Sakura closed her bathroom door, holding the innocent white towel around her soaked body. She shook her hair lightly, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries and flowers emitting from her newly washed hair. Droplets of water fell down from her wet locks, onto the floor. She walked over to her closet, taking out her pyjama. She let the towel drop on the floor, and slipped on her comfy pyjamas.

She then plopped onto her bed, picking up the brush she had placed on the sheets earlier. She started to brush her hair; head tilted on the side, and picked up the remote with her other hand to power up her T.V. She was too preoccupied brushing her hair and watching the chick flick on the T.V. to notice the dark figure that had jumped on the side of her window.

* * *

_The sky has lost its color, the sun has turned to grey, at least that's how it feels to me, whenever you're away._

* * *

So there she was, sitting a few meters away from him, on her bed, brushing her hair and watching television. He watched as droplets of water fell from her pink hair, his eyes wandered to her neck where tiny droplets of see through liquid could be seen. She surely just had a shower.

Suddenly, a soft noise caught his attention. His eyes were now directed on her lips, where the humming sound came out from. Her humming was soft and beautiful, he found himself caught up in it. He remarked her eyes saddened, and she had stopped brushing her hair. He looked over to the television to see that the two main characters of the movie were kissing. He looked back at her, who was still sitting on her bed, but she was looking at the floor in sorrow. His heart sank as he knew he was the cause of her sudden sadness. He quietly slipped in her room.

"Sakura." Her name rolled off his tongue so perfectly.

The young girl flinched, and her entire body froze. Her eyes were wide and surprised. Slowly, she turned her head to look at him.

"Sasuke...?"

He was beside her in an instant. Her eyes seemed almost joyous to see him at first, but then switched to immediate anger.

"What are you doing here?" She angrily asked, glaring at him.

He stayed silent. He simply stared at her.

She scowled. "Answer me, Uchiha!"

His onyx eyes bored into hers, and her eyes relaxed slightly. She was melting inside, but she couldn't let him go like that. She had to teach that man a lesson! She stepped forward threateningly, glaring at him intensely. "I'm warning you... If you don't answer me, I'm going to have to use force."

His eyes shined with amusement now, and a smirk made its way to his lips.

"Sa. Ku. Ra." He mocked, still smirking.

She huffed furiously and charged at him, fist thrusted forward. He disappeared and she knew he was behind her. She swiftly grabbed his surprisingly wet shirt, knowing fully he would be that close to her, and swivelled around to launch him a punch. But he had disappeared again, and this time, he was behind her again, but without his shirt.

* * *

_Love has no control and neither does one's mind when they are in love._

* * *

His hot breath tickled her skin, he was closer then he had been the last time. Her body was almost pressed against his naked chest. His wet locks tickled her neck, and his lips just barely touched her ears. His hands touched her exposed shoulders, sliding down to her arms, and down to her hands. He lightly grabbed them, which made her drop his wet shirt that had been in her hand all this time. She became very stiff at his touch. She wanted to spin around and punch him, she wanted yell at him and slap him. But she couldn't, she was just completely under his spell.

Sasuke saw how stiff she was; he decided to let his lips graze her exposed shoulders only slightly, while his hands went up to her shoulder blade. A shaky breath escaped the lips of the pink haired kunoichi. His touch was so gentle... So soft... And... it's like his actions had a meaning.

She then realised he was trying to tell her something as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and his head buried itself in her hair. He was speaking, but through his actions.

Inner Sakura began to wonder why he just didn't speak aloud, but Outer Sakura knew Sasuke better then that.

Sasuke was never a man of words. He was always a man of actions.

She heard him sigh contently as he inhaled a breath of her scent. She smelled like strawberries and flowers. So sweet. "Sakura..." He guiltily said. _"I'm sorry"_

She couldn't help but smile. She shifted around in his arms to face him, and stared at those almost pleading onyx eyes. She brought a hand to his face and caressed his cheek softly. "It's okay Sasuke-kun..." She murmured, smiling kindly to him.

He sighed contently once again, tightening his grip on her waist and bringing her closer to him, making her collide with his chest. Their faces were now only inches away from each other, his coal eyes bored into her jaded ones, both were lost in a whirlwind of spellbound emotions... Sasuke's eyes didn't show emotions much, but she could see the flicker of apology and of deep care in his eyes. It was barely noticeable, but she could see it. _"I love you"_

He angled his head while slowly leaning in to capture her lips. Her stomach did millions of flips, and electricity ran through both of their bodies. Her lips quivered, but she couldn't help but lean onto him, kissing him back. Her hands rested on his chest, while his hands had a firm grip on her waist, holding her devotedly. Both were so caught up in the kiss that they hadn't sensed the familiar chakras, they were both so lost into each other that they just didn't see anyone around there. It was only them. No one else existed.

_**They are in love with each other.**_

* * *

_The path of a relationship with true love is like a trip together down an old dirt path in the woods - sometimes it'll be beautiful and easy, other times it will be a rough walk with its ups and downs, turns and twists. But when you think you're out of the woods and you look back, you are glad the journey took place, and in all, you are glad you and your special someone took it together. But the journey is not over, you have only just begun. So, don't loose faith; keep on walking. If your love is true, the path you two take will never end._

* * *

**And VOILA! It is done my dear readers. Done story done. :( Ah sometimes they end too soon. Well please give me your opinion :D I hope YOU enjoyed!**

**Review! It would be GREATLY appreciated. **

**:D**


	16. Author Note: Bonus Chapter And Sequel

Okay I know all of you are all so disapointed that this ended now

**Okay I know all of you are all so disapointed that this ended now... but I'm just writing this author note so that you will know that there is a bonus chapter coming up, explaining a few things furthermore. Like who those familiar chakras were, and it will also be hinting for the sequel. Since yes, there is a sequel to this :) I have promised for my other stories too to write a sequel but I really really loved this story so I wanna start up this story's sequel before the other one. Because I have an idea for this story's sequel, while for my other's.. I'm not that sure yet. **

**So yea. Watch out for the bonus chapter AND sequel. I will add up another author note when the sequel will be up. And it will include the came of the sequel too haha. :P**

**Thank you!**

**CommitedToKiba**


	17. Bonus Chapter: Ino Getting Married!

**Okay this is the bonus chapter! I'm really sick and stayed home from school today, couldn't go on the computer all day but my parents let me for like an hour or so. So I'm writing this for an hour, might be able to finish this within an hour since I had been thinking about this bonus chapter ever since yesterday night lol. :P**

**So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: ATCHOO! –sniffs- Excuse me. Ahem. So hum yea... I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Now I know how the river feels, when it reaches the sea and finally finds the place it was always meant to be. Holding fast, home at last, knowing the journey is through. Laying here with you, I know how the river feels._

* * *

"Ouch! Hey- _**Watch it**_!"

"Sorry! We're just kinda **squished** here!!"

"Oh, look! They are sharing youthful love!"

"What? Wait... What are you talking about Lee?"

"Arf!"

"Kiba shut your dog up!"

"WHAT DI-"

_**Smack**_!

Pause.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What is it?!"

"Sasuke is behind Sakura!"

"...And?"

"**AND** _TEN-TEN_, HE'S HOLDING HER AGAINST HIS NAKED CHEST!"

"IS HE REALLY?! YEA! WAY TO GO TEME –TEBAYO!"

Insert sound of someone bonking someone on the head.

"ITAI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR NEJI!?"

"Naruto! Shut the hell up before I dirty my kunai's with your blood!"

"Nice way to say it Ten-Ten!"

"Thank you, Ino."

"Girls, shut your mouths."

"Oh shut up you lazy ass"

"Mendokuse..."

Insert gasp.

"What is it Ino?"

"Oh. My. God."

"Ino, what is it?!"

"Oh. Ehm. Gee!!"

"INO WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?"

"THEY'RE KISSING!!"

Long pause.

Insert cricket sound.

"THEY ARE _**WHAT**_?!"

"Let me see! Move!"

"Hey- Ouch!"

"Sorry Chouji! I just have to-"

"What the- ITAI!"

"WAIT STOP!"

"Just _**move**_! I have to see it with my own- WOA!"

Insert sound of about 15 people crashing down.

"Nice going..."

"Shut the fuck up."

Pause.

"Hey guys..."

"What?"

"Why don't we just leave them alone?"

Long pause.

"Nah." They said altogether.

* * *

_Could we stay right here 'til the end of time, 'til the earth stops turning? I'm gonna love you 'til the seas run dry, I've found the one I've waited for._

* * *

The sun shined with all it's brightness in the baby blue sky, where few white fluffy clouds hung. Konoha villagers spread everywhere around the village and its busy streets; some of them eating, some of them working, some of them playing, and some of them simply walking around. It was a beautiful hot day in Konoha, the entire village seemed to express its happiness.

A pink haired kunoichi walked in the busy streets with a few bags of groceries in hand and a basket of full red juicy tomatoes, smiling widely. Her eyes sparkled with joy and kindness as she looked around her environment, seeing fully bloomed cherry blossom trees, children playing together in the fields, and genins and chunins training. She almost wanted to laugh as she saw those genins training with their sensei. It reminded her of the times Sasuke, Naruto and herself were young and training with Kakashi-sensei.

Ah, how she missed those times.

But she had a better life now. She loved her life. She had such a wonderful job which she loved so very much, she had great friends that she hung out with every once in a while, a beautiful house that she had just recently moved in. She was known as the most powerful, intelligent, beautiful and best ninja in the village. Maybe even the best kunoichi that ever existed, period. She was still under the training of Lady Tsunade, even though she was stronger then her. Tsunade-shishou was like a mother to her. She was loved and admired by everybody, and often had herds of fanboys running after her all day long.

But the best part of her life was certainly her love life. She couldn't ask for anyone better to be with.

Yep, that's right.

A boyfriend.

And the most amazing part in it?

Uchiha Sasuke is her boyfriend.

Many people believed he wouldn't care much if he was in a relationship, and many still believed that. They believe he would act bored, uninterested and so unemotional if he was with someone; that he would never give them attention, or whisper sweet nothings in that person's ear. And they all believed that because that's how he acted in public. But Sakura knew that he just wasn't ready to show his affection towards her in public. She understood that, and that's just one of the reasons he loved her. She had not yet heard the words "I" "Love" and "You" altogether in a sentence coming from him before, but she knew he loved her. He showed her he did. He would make sure she knew.

How he acted in public was completely different from how he acted in private with her.

"Sakura!" Her blonde friend called out.

The so called girl turned around to look at the newcomer, and flasher her best friend a smile as she recognized her. "Ohayou, Ino" Sakura softly said, grinning at her best friend.

"What's up?" The other kunoichi asked, grabbing a few bags of groceries to help her best friend.

Sakura laughed and flashed her friend another toothy smile. "Thanks. I'm just heading home, what are you doing here?" She asked, as they walked down the pavement.

Ino linked her arm with Sakura and grinned at her. "I just happened to be passing by that's all."

"Uh-huh" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Ino laughed, and waved a hand in front of her face casually, where a shining diamond caught Sakura's eye. Sakura abruptly stopped and dropped the bags, her eyes wide but excited. "No way!" She gasped.

Ino nodded and squealed excitedly before tackling her best friend in a hug. "When!? Where?! How!?" Sakura quickly asked, hugging her blond haired friend back.

"Last night, at the river! He took me on a ride in a boat, and it was late at night so the stars were out and everything! And then-" Ino sighed romantically. "-and then the moon was high up in the sky shining above us, and the stars sparkled on the water... and... that's when he got down on one knee... and..." She smiled too widely. "He proposed!" She squealed.

Sakura hugged her best friend tightly, squealing with her. "I'm so happy for you! I never thought he'd propose!"

Ino laughed. "Well waddaya know he actually got off his lazy ass!"

They both laughed and started walking again.

"So how are things with Sasuke?" The blonde asked, grinning.

Sakura smiled, almost dreamily. "It's great, really."

"It's been a year almost since that day, no?"

Sakura's smile widened and her eyes softened. "Yea.."

Ino squealed. "I'm so happy for you Sakura! He makes you so happy and that makes me happy!"

Sakura laughed and hugged her best friend. "Thanks." She shuffled her hair, making Ino protest. "I can't believe you're getting married!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging her best friend tightly again.

"I know! I feel so old!" Ino exclaimed, hugging Sakura back.

They both laughed stopped as they reached their destination, still hugging each other tightly. As they said their goodbyes, Sakura took out her keys and walked into her house, deposing the groceries on the floor.

"Sasuke I'm home!" She called out, taking off her shoes.

Sakura looked around her house, smiling, she picked up her groceries and walked over to the kitchen. She started to unpack them before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind, and a pair of lips grazed her neck lightly. She knew who it was, and a soft smile grazed her lips.

Her life with him was the part she loved most in her life.

**_But that's another story..._**

* * *

_Because love is. It just is. And nothing you can say can make it go away because it is the point of why we are here; it is the highest point and once you are up there, looking down on everyone else, you're there forever..._

* * *

**Alrighty this was the bonus chapter! So remember guys: Sequel will be out soon! As soon as possible! :D Not long I know, but I just had to put that up. The story still makes sense without that chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please!**


	18. Sequel is out!

**Sequel is out! It's called "My Life With Sasuke Uchiha"**

**I really think you'll enjoy it! So ya... Thanks for all the nice reviews people I feel so special... T-T**

**lol**

**ComittedToKiba**


End file.
